Growing Back Together
by Morgan-Jayde
Summary: It has been 10 months since the rebellion ended, and Katniss Everdeen has been left to deal with her pain. The loss of everything she loved has left her doing the same routine every day, until Peeta Mellark began to let her back in.
1. Cooking lesson

Katniss and Peeta - Katniss POV

The primroses shake gracefully in the breeze, as if nearly dancing in the spring time. The sun beams down on them as it begins to lift silently into the lightly clouded sky. I can hear the mockingjays whistling from the nearby trees, humming a melody I teach them frequently; Rue's melody. It's been 10 months since the capitol came crashing down, taking my beautiful little sister with it. The capitol has taken everything I could possibly love away from me, and though my job has been down and vengeance has been seeked, my hatred for them all will never be lost. Climbing out of bed, I prepare myself for another empty day. Although it is over and done with, I still feel like I must go train, prepare myself for the war, watch my back with every corner I turn. It seems silly to everyone else, but to me, it has been my survival techniques these past three years.

It is almost three years ago that my little sister Prim's name was pulled from the small crystal ball, signalling her death in the Hunger Games. It's almost three years that I volunteered to take her place, and with that, changing my life forever. Almost three years that I was pulled into a romantic situation with my team mate yet competitor, Peeta Mellark. There isn't one day that has passed that he has not crossed my mind. Ever since that bell rung out across the arena, signalling the beginning of the 74th Hunger Games.

Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread. The one the capitol took away from me, forcing him to forever hold hatred for me, perceive me for a mutt. This is another reason I will always hate the capitol. I loved him, I still do, but it's clear he will never come back to me, not fully. There will always be a reminder of what happened between us. I see him every now and again, walking to and from town, heaving bags of flour over his shoulders. The smell of fresh bread always wafting from his house to mine. Oh how I miss him. I miss his warm embrace around my body, the way his lips would gently brush across my neck as he hugs me. The sensation of safety that he brings every time I lay eyes on him. I wrap my dressing down around my body, one Cinna left in a box full of memories, his beautiful creations. The box he sent before they tortured him for information towards the rebellions, the box that was his final gift to me. Wearing his creations always aches my heart, but if I wear my standard none beautiful clothes that we not touched by his magical hands, I feel empty. I slip my feet into slippers and climb the stairs down to the living room, where greasy sae has left a roaring fire burning in the fireplace, lighting up the room. I force some bread Peeta left for me into my stomach and sit down in front of the fire, slowly brushing my hair and braiding it back into its signature braid my mother enforced when I became one of the district 12 tributes.

After getting dressed into my old hunting clothes, with Cinna's personal belt wrapped around my waist; I hoist a shelth of arrows over my head and let my hand clasp around the bow. I don't worry about hiding my equipment in the woods anymore, there's no need after district 12 was basically abandoned. But even then, there's no one that is willing to stop me. As I walk closer to the meadow, the place I once believed to be the one truly beautiful landscape in district 12, besides the woods of course, I spot someone sitting on top of a dirt pile, staring out over the meadow. It's Peeta. His blond hair moves gently in the breeze as his arms curling over his knee. We haven't talked in 2 weeks, whenever he comes over, he drops off the bread, like I drop off game, and we just leave, nothing being said. I can't help but think back to all those hours we spent with just us, the way we would talk and he would embrace me. Those days seem to be gone. What I wouldn't give to have them back.

"Hey." I mumble as I walk over to him, carefully watching where I step. No doubt I'm standing on a grave.

"Oh, hey." He replies as he takes a quick notice of me, straightens himself up and turns his attention back to the meadow.

"How long have you been out here?" I ask him as I climb up and take a seat next to him, lowering the bow beside me, my hand still resting on the handle.

He shakes his head, his lips tightening just a touch. His eyes are red, his face slowly beginning to soften. He's been crying. "Before dawn." I'm not sure what to say to him to make him feel better. The meadow is now a graveyard of our people. The people that were murdered as we barely escaped the quarter quell. I can't help but feel blame for it. Peeta's whole family were lost in the bombings, and although we don't know the exact location, they are buried somewhere in this meadow.

"Is there anything I can do?" I've never been good with helping people, or comforting them. Usually I would be completely lost and end up insulting them rather than helping them.

"No. I'll be okay though," He shrugs as he glances down at his shoes then to my bow. "Going hunting?"

"I was planning to. Nothing better to do around here." I reply, my grip around the bow tightening as I push myself off the ground. I catch Peeta clear his throat, as if about to struggle out a deep dark secret.

"Well if you want, after you're done I mean, maybe you can come over and you can teach me how to cook the meat up properly. Maybe I can even teach you how to bake?" I know this is difficult for him, I know he still struggles depicting what is real or not real in this twisted reality. I know he's still trying to trust me, and maybe, deep down, trying to love me again. I hope so. I still love him, I've just never told him. I didn't realise it until it was too late how I truly feel, and now I may have to suffer in silence until he is ready to hear it. His blue eyes glisten with the hidden tears, barely being sucked back.

"Sure, that would be great. See you at 3ish?" I smile as I watch him nod.

Hunting seems to go quicker since I finally have a reason to rush home. I score 5 rabbits in snares; collect various wild berries and plants, and even find the nuts mags favoured in the quarter quell. Small things I never paid attention to beforehand mean so much now. There's a small piece of mags with us, at least for tonight. As I walk back to the Victors Village, I can't help but let a small smile creep across my face. This is the first time since we have been back that Peeta and I have had any real time together. I decide to go home first and put away my bow and arrows, and put on one of Cinna's jackets, as the chilled breeze creeps along my skin. Making my way over to Peeta's door way, I take deep breaths. This seems like a dream, one I'm still waiting to turn into a nightmare, the way all dreams seem to nowadays. The basket of plants, berries and nuts in one hand and a rope of rabbits along my belt, I knock on his door.

"Hi Katniss," he says as he opens the door wider "Good haul today?"

"Yeah it wasn't too bad. I found some berries and different plants we can make a salad out of if you want to." I say as he lets me in.

"Sounds good." He smiles as he takes the basket from my arm and places them in the sink, rinsing the water over them. I place the rabbits by the window sill, hoping that they may dry out a bit more before we intend to cook them. Peeta has the fire burning, and as I overhear the clacking of metal in the kitchen, I adjust myself in front of the flames.

"The girl on fire really does like the flames huh." Peeta snickers as he takes a seat in an armchair. "real or not real?" I can't help but laugh. This is the only time he has brought up me being known as 'the girl on fire' since the hijacking.

"Real. The afternoon chill was getting bad out in the woods."

"Seems reasonable enough," he shrugs with a smile. I think this is the most relaxed he has been with me of late. "During the quarter quall, I gave you a pearl. Real or not real?" A smile creeps across my face.

"Real." I answer as I pull the pearl out from my shirt, revealing it hanging around a silver chain around my neck. Peeta stares at the pearl, then to me, then back to the pearl. I notice a small smile beginning to creep along his face. That's when he shuts his eyes tight, his fingers begin to clench into the chair. He's having another flash back. I consider staying where I am, worried that he may turn on me, but I know that's not an option for me. I cross over to where he sits and place my hands on top of his.

"You're safe Peeta. Nothing is going to hurt you here," I can see that he's still struggling, but his breathing is slowing down. "Don't let them take you from me again." I whisper as my hands find his cheeks. I bring his head up to face me, his eyes still clenched tight.

"You're safe." I whisper. Slowly, he begins to open his eyes, now looking into mine, like they used to. I smile as my hands begin to gently fall to my side. Peeta catches them and holds them to his cheeks, where he takes a few more deep breaths. He looks back into my eyes and smiles. I know the flash backs are gone.

He lets go of my hands and stands from the chair. "So are you ready to teach me Chef Everdeen?"

I can't help but laugh. "Only how to cook rabbit Chef Mellark."

After I teach him how to properly skin and gut the animals, we use two rabbits, one each, to make our meal. Peeta slices the meat downwards and while pushing them down onto the tray, he sprinkles something on top of them. He slides the tray into the grill and turns the dial to medium.

"What did you sprinkle on the top?" I ask him, curious to know where he learnt it.

"It's just some seasoning, things to make the meal taste a little better and add more flavour to it." He answers, staring into the grill.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"Ah, when we were in the capitol, one of the cooks sneaked me a book filled with all different types of recipes and tips," Peeta replies, straightening up and smiling at me. He slowly coming back to me. back to the way it used to be. I smile back. "So what now chef Everdeen?"

"Well, the rabbit should be all done now, so it's your turn to teach me," I smile as I bring the other skinned rabbits over to the bench in front of me "but before that, I better go give these to Haymitch. Maybe Greasy Sae will be able to cook them up for him. I'll be right back" I say as I pick them up and go towards the door.

Haymitch is passed out on the table; a new load of liquor must have come in. Footsteps echo above my head, Greasy Sae must be upstairs. If Haymitch doesn't wake up now, he won't eat for the rest of the night, and I can tell that he's been neglecting his body again. A knife is clenched in one hand while the other rests his head. I pry the knife from his fingerers and shake him.

"Haymitch, get up." There is a slight groan, but nothing more. He must have really outdone himself this time. I try several times before thinking about the bucket of cold water. He's not going to wake up with me shaking him; I should know that by now. I cross to the sink and fill the bucket with water. Just as the bucket is full, Greasy Sae comes down the stairs.

"Don't worry dear, I'll get him." She reassures me as she waves her hand towards the bucket. I stand and watch as she carefully looks over his body, looking for his knife obviously.

"I've got it." I say, waving the knife in my right hand.

"Oh good." She smiles. Greasy Sae has a special way to wake some one up without startling them. She leans down, whispers something into Haymitch's ear and takes a step back. In a matter of seconds, he has jumped from his seat and darting his eyes around the room.

"Oh, it's only you." He grumbles to me, taking a seat back at the table.

"I brought you some game. Enjoy." I reply as I fill a glass of milk and place it beside him. I plant a kiss on Greasy Sae's cheek and walk back towards the door, but not before Haymitch opens his mouth.

"Why are you so cheery?"

"No reason. I better go. Peeta's waiting for me. Bye." I say, a small smile itching at the corner of my lips.

When I have reached the door to Peeta's house, I push through the door and make my way to the kitchen where Peeta has set out some ingredients. "So what now Chef?" I smirk as I stand next to him.

"We are going to make some dessert." He smiles.

"Like what?"

"How about wild berry pie?" He smirks, as he looks down at the bowl of berries I collected. From our time in the arena, we double check and check again the berries that we find, especially since the fox face incident. None of them are poisonous; in fact I've been feasting on these for many years while out hunting.

"Sounds delicious." I smiles as he gives a slight nod.

"Yep, so now I will teach you how to make it. First, we need to make the base." He instructs as he adds ingredients into a bowl. He instructs me as each stage comes around, mixing the mixture to create the dough, adding flour to make it less sticky. Eventually he stands behind me and entwines his fingers in mine, guiding my hands through the procedure. We knead the dough together, but it doesn't take me long to realise that without Peeta, this recipe wouldn't get anyway. He will always be the baker. The night seems to fly by in a daze once he held my hands in his. Gradually, the pie is made, and it smells delicious. We let it air out as Peeta makes a sauce from the left over berries, and I make a salad with the plants I found in the woods. The rabbit cooks beautifully, much better than over a fire, and with the even spread of wild berry sauce, it tastes even better. We sit by the fire, laughing and simply enjoying our time. It feels like old times again, minus the fact the no-one, at the current time, is seeking for our blood. Who knows what the future may hold. We continue playing Real or Not Real, depicting the true and false details as our time as tributes.

"You were pregnant during the quarter quell. Real or not real."

"Not real. It was staged, by you, as an act against the capitol." He nods his head as he begins to grasp the understandings of it all. The lies that were told, both from our side and the capitols.

"You stepped on me when you came to find me in our first games. Real or not real."

"Real," I laugh "But you were covered in mud and leaves, completely camouflaged, so you can't blame me."

"Haha okay, fair enough. I've got another one."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You love me. Real or not real."

I pause as the impact of the question hits me. This has progressed quickly, but I'm not saddened. I'm so pleased that we have starting growing back our relationship, so with a small smile, and eyes staring at him and to the ground, I reply, "Real."

"I love you too." He smiles as he leans closer to me and presses his lips gently against mine.


	2. The Bakery

**Hey Guys! so this is a continue from the last chapter... obviously :p haha anyway it would be great if you could please send in some reviews! Even if it is something that could help me improve on my writing. But please... Dont be rude about it!**

As I fall asleep that night, I feel the urge to have Peeta beside me, his arms wrapped around me. I miss the sensation of being safe and loved. I know now he still loves me, it may not show on the surface all the time, but he does. I know now that there may still be a future with us together, one that isn't forced by the capitol. A future that's entirely up to us. The night had been so perfect, and now, lying by myself in bed, I feel empty and hollow. The way I have been the past 10 months. I don't want to pressure Peeta for things to go back to exactly the way they were before, I know that's impossible and I know he's not ready, but I still want him beside me when I fall asleep, and always there when I wake up. The night drains on until finally I can see the glimmer of light shine through the window. I jump out of bed and climb into the shower, mixing the hot and cold waters to the perfect temperature. I braid my hair to the side, get dressed, slide on my boots and slip into my father old hunting jacket. I guess by wearing this jacket, it means dad and the old district 12 are still with me. I grab my bow and arrows and scurry out the door, not bothering to eat. I would have to force it down and I'm truly not in the mood to even do that. As I stroll down the street exiting the Victors Village, I notice different noises I haven't heard in a long time. The noise of population. Before there were merely 10 people living in district 12, but now it sounds as if close to 30 are residents. My feet take off down the street to where the old town square was. People are walking in and out of building. A side of laughter but grim in many faces as they return home. I don't pretend to wish gale was coming back, but even if he did, I wouldn't want to see him. Not after what he did. I walk further into the square where more people are giving me hugs and crying. One of Gale's friends from the mines run up to me and hugs me. Usually I would hate to be touched, but at this current touch, I ache for a touch of familiarity.  
"Noah!" I exclaim as he gives me a gentle squeeze.  
"How are you doing Katniss?" He asks me as he releases me from his grip. He has the classic seam look, that one that I and many other possess. Noah has olive skin with dark brown hair and grey eyes. He is only 2 years older than me, I remember seeing him in school. He would always be around Gale.  
"I'm alright. How about you?" I asks him, trying to not sound too cheerful, yet not to depressed. All I want to do is ask him about Gale, but I know that if I do, it will only bring up anger and heart ache. I hate him, but I miss him. He was my best friend. But best friend's don't do that to one another! When I got back to District 12 months ago and they were cleaning the rubble, Noah's family and his school sweetheart were revealed to have been lost in the bombs, yet he survived. He had kept a low key in District 13, but I remember frequently seeing him at the assassination of president coin; standing in the crowd watching as I sent that arrow flying into her chest.  
"Yeah, I'm getting there. Decided to come back home. I miss it." He smiles as he looks around the district.  
"It's not what it used to be." I mumble as I follow his gaze.  
"Yeah I know, but nothings ever as you remember it. Anyway, I better go unpack. I'll talk to you later Katniss! Bye!" He waves as he walks off to his newly assigned house. Most of the houses in the seam were destroyed in the bombings. I believe only one made it through miraculously, and that was merely because it was on the outskirts of the districts, uninhabited and broken down.  
I walk further into town, greeting those I recognise and hugging those that recognise me. I make my way towards my old home, the one I grew up in and stand at the non-existent entrance where the door used to be, looking onto a cement base and ash settled on the top. That's all that reminds of the place I loved so much. Crossing the meadow, I try to remember exactly where my district people were buried, but eventually I come to the conclusion that they were buried where ever there was free land. Theres no way I can turn a blind eye on it, I just have to face the fact that this beautiful meadow is now a place where they lie and we can remember them.  
With my bow in hand and arrows over my shoulder, I stare blankly out into the woods. It's not what lies within its shadows, but the memories that are linked to the place that stop me in my tracks. This was the place I shared with Gale and my father. Both are gone from my life. Suddenly, I'm scared to enter. I'm scared to form a strong connection between this place and what happened those years ago. It was in the woods that I met Gale. It was in the woods that I became friends with Gale. And it was in the woods that Gale kissed me for the first time. I eagerly want to get in there and hunt, fire some arrows, but today, I just can't. I'm not sure if it's everybody coming back, or the constant reminders of what happened back then, but I refuse to go in the woods and ultimately think of him. Instead, I let my feet walk me back towards the Victor Village. As I kick the stones along the road, I don't notice that instead of walking to my front door, I end up at Peeta's. Before I can stop myself, I knock.  
"Katniss? Hey." Peeta smiles as he opens the door and puts on a coat.  
"Hey Peeta. Sorry, are you going somewhere?" I ask, returning the smile. I had intended to leave him be today, but I guess I couldn't help myself.  
"Ah yeah, I was just going to go into town. Going to check out the bakery actually. I haven't been there since… well since them." He responds calmly.  
"Oh okay. Do you mind if I come?" I ask him as he lets me wrap my arm around his.  
"Of course not. Come on," He smiles as we walk down the road. This is the first time I have seen him resembling his old self. No sign of the torture he endured. "So, did you want to talk to me about something?"  
"Huh?" I ask, breaking away from my thoughts.  
"You came to my door, so I was wondering if you wanted to talk to me about something." He responds, his hands in his jacket.  
"Oh, no," I laugh. "I was just wondering what you were up to." I lie.  
Peeta gives me a smirk, one eyebrow raised at me. "Oh really? Come on Katniss. I've known you since we were five. Yeah those years may seem manipulated to me now, but I can still tell when you're lying."  
"I'm telling the truth. I was just wondering what you were doing," I respond, like always, not wanting to let a lie die. He just gives me the same look and I know there's no point in lying to him. "Okay, I have already been into town and there were constant reminders of Gale, which only made me more furious and hurt, so I decided to go home; except I was staring at my feet most of the time, and they guided me to your doorstep." I sigh, shrugging my shoulders.  
He laughs, leans down slightly and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Finally, you begin to tell the truth."  
"Shut up." I smile as I attempt to suppress the laugh that is breaking through my lips.  
We walk into the town square arm in arm, still laughing about my real reason for visiting him, when everybody runs up, stares blankly with confusion, then runs up to us… mainly to Peeta. I stand back a bit as everybody runs up to him, some older people holding his face in their hands, others trying to merely hold him. His face speaks complete shock as he's suddenly being touched by nearly our whole district population. Someone is saying "I thought you had been killed!" Another is saying "I know you could beat it." Then an elderly person walks up to him, waits for everbody to move out of the way and hugs him, then whispers something into his ear. Peeta turns to me and mouths the words, 'help please?'.  
I laugh as I walk closer to the group and barge through to Peeta. "Peeta, didn't you say we had to go do that thing?" I wink as the others show their confusion again. One man, possibly 4 years older than us decides to speak his thoughts.  
"I thought this whole thing was just a thing for the capitol." He says as he points to Peeta and mine's linked hands.  
"What do you mean Vic?" Peeta questions, he must know the boy from before the games.  
"I mean, the star crossed lovers thing. Everybody in the district knew it was a hoax, so why continue playing it on? No cameras are around." He mutters as the crowd falls quiet, eager to hear an answer. I look to Peeta, for I am lost for words. What am I meant to tell them? I don't want to make this a big deal or anything, at least not yet. I don't want everybody to know about my relationship, not like it was before the war. This time I'm determined to have a few secrets. Peeta must know what I'm thinking cause he slightly nods his head and turns it back to the crowd.  
"Bye everyone." He smiles as we walk off in the other direction, leaving them all with an unanswered question.  
As soon as we barge into the old bakery, what used to be Peeta's old homes, we are both hit with a various amount of emotions. This place has been ruined. Only the walls, a burnt out oven and ashes are what remains of the old Mellark bakery. I hold Peeta's hand tighter and move closer to his body. We walk further into the store, looking for anything Peeta can bring back with him, anything that belonged to this place. Eventually we get past the store and enter what must have been the dining room. Peeta stays silent as he moves his fingers through the ash.  
"Peeta. Are you okay?" I whisper as my hand that is entwined in his grips a little tighter. He gives a very slight nod and keeps walking. I stop in my tracks and gently turn Peeta to face me. "Peeta? We don't need to be here if you don't want to be." I say as I bring my free hand up to his cheeks. His eyes are filled with sadness, but he still manages to bring my hand over to his lips where he presses them against it ever so smoothly.  
"I want to be here." He replies, looking to my eyes. I give a nod and let my arms wrap around his neck, his arms going around my waist. After the few seconds of holding each other, we separate and continue through the home. Peeta brings his fingers back through the ash as we walk and every now and again, I hear him deeply exhale, as if he's trying to stop himself from crying. Suddenly he freezes and letting go of my hand, digs both of his into the ash. He brings up a hard wooden object. He brushes off the surface of ash, revealing an old photo frame. It's a family portrait. I hold onto his arm, worried that he's about to break down on me. Peeta gives a slight snicker and shows me the picture. It's of his family years ago. Peeta looks about 11, and has a large bruise on his face. His father and brothers smile, whilst the old witch, his mother, stares hastily towards the camera. Peeta's blonde curls fall naturally across his face, the way I love, and even with the bruise which has nearly swollen his eye shut, he still has a smile on his face. That's when I recognise why he's laughing. This picture must have been taken just after he gave me the bread that gave me hope. Maybe on the same day. The only picture he has left of his family is one where he wears the true colours of his mother.  
"The only thing I have left of my family is a picture that was taken the day that changed my life forever." He chuckles.  
"What, getting a beating?" I smile  
"No. The day I threw you the bread. The bruise was worth it though." He returns the smile.  
"Are you sure? It looked really painful." I say as I glance down at his wound.  
"Of course I'm sure. It was worth it to keep you alive. Plus, I've been through worse right." He smirks as he slips the photo frame into his jacket. We walk through until we reach the back entrance. Peeta pushes through the door and stands there, taking in the landscape. The landscape is basically a backyard with the old apple tree, and then an alley way. I can't help but let a small laugh escape my lips. I don't mean to, but it just comes out. Thankfully Peeta understands why I'm smiling.  
"My mother really didn't like you." He snickers.  
"Yeah, I gathered that much." I laugh as Peeta leads me over to the steps, which thankfully have not fallen apart or not just yet anyway. Sitting down, I let my head fall onto his shoulder, our hands still entwined.  
"So… last night was fun. I learned how to cook rabbit." Peeta beams proudly.  
"Oh please, you already knew how to cook it. I just taught you how to skin it without screwing up the meat," I laugh. "But yeah, last night was great." I smile as I stare into his beautiful glistening blue eyes.  
"Katniss, with the way things are right now, I don't want to rush anything okay. I just want to take it slow." He says, placing his other hand on top of mine. I understand that he's talking about the flash backs, and I realise that they will be just another barrier that we will have to barge through.  
"I know. And that's all we need to do. This time… it's completely up to us." I smile as I watch Peeta lean in. I meet him half way and let our lips press together. The kisses I'm receiving from this new relationship reminds me of the hunger is felt in the arena's. Not the starving for food, but for his touch, for more kisses. The hunger stirs in my stomach, but we both agreed we would take this slow. After a few minutes of embracing one another, we break apart.  
"Is there anywhere else you want to look?" I ask as our foreheads press together gently.  
"Well I can't exactly go upstairs." He laughs  
"Well that's true. Anywhere in town?"  
"Nah, come on. Let's go back to my place. I'll make some cheese buns and I can teach you how to play chess." He smirks as he stands up and lightly pulls me up with him.  
"Sounds great to me." I smile as I lean up and kiss his cheek.

**Please please please please REVIEW! If you have any suggestions, please let me know :D I will try to get a chapter up every week! I am about to go back into my second term of year 12, so please don't get to angry! Thanks! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Protection

As I sit in front of the fireplace, I watch the flames flicker back and worth. I can't help but think back to Cinna, the way he created magic with his hands, the way he turned me into the girl I'm known as to the public, the girl on fire. The way he perfectly crafted the flames onto my dress, making them so life like. He sacrificed his life for the good of Panem, and I will never forget him. I snack on some cheese buns as Peeta sleeps on the couch behind me, his breath slowly breathing across the back of my neck as I rest against the furniture.

For the past week, Peeta and I have been spending our days together. We would play chess, try and bake some sort of dessert Peeta called a lemon meringue pie, which I'm still struggling with by the way, or we would simply talk. We would begin playing Real or not Real, but when Peeta is out of questions, we would end up talking about other things. Effie would come up in conversations a lot, mainly for laughs, although we love her to bits. It was difficult to think of times before the games, to think about times between us before those times. There wasn't many. It was difficult telling our own stories from our childhood because it scrapped on fresh wounds. The thought of talking about Prim right now, and for Peeta his parent was just too difficult. Haymitch didn't come around often, he barely left his house.

As I watch the flames, memories flash across my eyes. The reality of my past, and the nightmares that haunt me every night. I remember the rebellion, the hospital in district 2 collapsing into flames, the firebombs as they drop in the capitol, killing my baby sister. But then I remember the deranged fire figures that stalk me in my sleep as I move across the woods searching for my loved ones. I see the woods erupting into a blaze, trapping me in a small circled area as the smoke threatens to suffocate me. Peeta soft voice snaps me back into reality, bringing my eyes away from the fire as I twist my body to face his.

"Hey." I smile to him as I wipe a strand of hair away from his face.

"Hey." He smiles back weakly, his hand catches mine.

"How was your sleep?" I ask as I re-adjust myself on the floor beside him.

"I wouldn't exactly call it sleep. But it was alright." He says as he sits up and pats the spot next to him. I stretch my legs out and push myself onto the open spot next to him.

"You didn't have any nightmares." I smile as he wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close.

"I did, you just didn't see." He mutters as he rests his head on top of mine.

"Peeta…"

"Hmm."

"Why don't you ever scream from the nightmares?"

He pauses for a second before answering. "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Almost 2 years ago. But really, why?"

"Because when I awake from the nightmares, I'm frozen in fear. I'm okay once I realise you're here to protect me." He laughs as he gives a gentle squeeze around my shoulder.

"Yeah and great job I've done with that." I respond, thinking about all the times I failed to protect him.

"Hey," he understands the tone in my voice and pulls my face turned towards his. "I'm here aren't I? We're both here and we're safe. That's all we can ask for."

I give a slight nod and snuggle into his side, as the faces of all those that I couldn't protect and are now watching from above cross my mind. Dad. Rue. Prim. Madge. Darius. The list could go on, but with each face that passes, the more tears stream from my eyes. When Peeta notices my sobbing, he pulls me in closer, rests his head on top of mine and gently rocks us back and forth.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I didn't want to make you cry." He whispers into my ear.

I give him a slight nod as the hiccups begin. I clasp tighter onto his shirt and let the tears run free now. I can't stop them once the gates are open. Peeta doesn't protest; he just holds me until I've run dry. When they have finally come to a stop, I look up at him, my eyes still damp, his sympathetic and filled with sorrow. His eyes are beautiful. They bring all the warmth and protection I need. The glistening blue in them fills me with butterflies as I take in the beauty of them. Before I can stop myself, I bring my right hand up to his cheek and press my lips against his. The kiss is filled with passion, but a mix of confusion. Peeta tries to pull away and speak, I realise he must be so confused right now, but after a few more failed attempts, he finally gives back. His arms secured around me, we sit there for a few minutes, embraced in each other's warmth and love for the other. When we pull away, I remain close to him. He eyes look into mine, searching for an answer.

"Katniss…" He begins, though stops himself.

"I had to." I respond as I never lose eye contact with him.

"I know." He smiles.

When I look to the clock, it points directly to ten o'clock, and suddenly I have the urge to run home and curl up in my blankets. Have a sense of familiar surroundings, feel like I'm safe and where I truly belong. I want to be back in the house where I lived with my family for a year. Where my family was no longer starving. Where they could have the luxury of a hot bath and food whenever they were hungry. My old house, the one I grew up in was destroyed, so this is the only place I can feel like they're still with me. I want to go home, but I dont want to be alone.

"Come home with me." I blurt out to Peeta.

"What?"

"Come spend the night at my place. Please." I begin to beg. I don't wont to be alone in the dark house when the nightmares strike tonight.

"I thought we were going to take it slow? I thought that's what we agreed." He says softly, his arms still around my body.

"I don't want to be alone tonight Peeta. Not when they attack."

He thinks for a moment, the looks me in the eyes again. "Why don't we just stay here then?"

"No. I want to be somewhere that reminds me of my family. Please Peeta. Please just do this for me."

"Katniss… don't get me wrong. I would love to. But… what if… what if I have a moment?" I know he's referring to a hijacking moment, and I know how bad they can get, but I don't care. I need him with me tonight when I am in a land of terrors. I need his warm embrace to protect me. I need his soft and perfect voice to tell me I'm safe and everything's going to be okay.

"I don't care Peeta. We will deal with it when the time comes. Please." I grip onto his hand and I'm close to getting down on my knees and begging. He pauses for a moment, contemplating his options, but then he gives a friendly squeeze of my hand.

"Okay."

As we reach my front door, hand in hand, I push it open and stare into the darkness. As I take a deep breath, I force the courage to erupt from my body as I step into my house. Peeta switches on the lights and walks into the kitchen where he makes two glasses of warm milk with some honey mixed in, perfect for trying to relax. I lean against the kitchen bench as he pushes a glass towards me. As we both drink, our eyes never part. When we each finish a glass, we place them in the sink and rinse them out with water. I take a hold of his hand and when he pulls me into an embrace, I don't reject it. In fact, I breathe in his warmth, his smell.

"Come on." He whispers as we let our embrace separate, but not our hands. He guides me up to the bedroom, switching up the lights as we go.

All bedrooms except for mine are closed, and I have no intention in opening them up anytime soon. A wave of sorrow and regret washes over me as we pass Prim's old room. I grip tighter onto his hand and bring my forehead to his arm – closing my eyes tight as I wait for him to bring us into my bedroom. When the sensation of being in the place where I spend my nights trying my best to stay awake hits me, I open them up and take a deep breath in. Thankfully Peeta is here tonight, it's always the worst when I walk past them alone. I grab some Pyjamas from a chest of drawers and walk into the bathroom, leaving Peeta alone. When I come back out, Peeta is lying in bed, on hand under his pillow, the other beside him. He has taken off his shirt and shoes and is now only wearing long pants. As I let a small smile cross my face, I walk over to my side of the bed and climb under the blankets.

Instinctively, Peeta brings his arm up and lets me snuggle up to him. I can smell the cinnamon of his body from baking early today, and it easily calms me. His arm wrapped securely around my body, I let myself gently relax and close my eyes. Being wrapped in his embrace whilst trying to go to sleep reminds me of our times on the trains. Those nights where we weren't in front of cameras or trying to convince anybody. We were merely there for ourselves. This reminder causes a sudden urge to spend every night with him. It reminds me how much I've missed him and how much I never want to be alone again. I can feel Peeta's heart beat as it beats sturdy in his chest. His breath slows down a touch as I realise he's fallen asleep. With a smile on my face, I look up at his peaceful face. Completely untouched and unharmed, or so it seems. Snuggling back into his chest, I close my eyes, let out a deep breath and pray for a gentle sleep.  
When I wake up next, Peeta is still asleep. As I try my best not to wake him, I let myself out of his embrace and climb out of bed. When I head into the bathroom, I close the door, undress myself, undo the braid in my hair and turn on the shower. As I stand under the warm water, I let a sigh escape my lips. What a perfect night's sleep. No nightmares… or at least none that I can remember. I set my shampoo and condition, then let a coconut vanilla soap rush over me. The water is so refreshing that I don't even notice how long I've been in here. My fingers fumble around until finally, the water shuts off and I'm left standing in a puddle of water. I quickly dry my hair, brush it through and wrap a towel around my body. As I walk out of the bathroom, Peeta has only just woken up. He rubs his eyes as he takes me in.

"Hey." He says gently.

Taking a look down at myself, I realise the towel only falls about 2 inches above my knees. "Hey." I smile as I can feel a quick blush run through me.

I quickly grab some clothes from the drawers and run back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I change into a pair of Cinna's designer jeans, a blue singlet with sparkles down the side and a brown belt, the same colour as my fathers hunting jacket. When I leave the bathroom for a second time this morning, Peeta has placed a shirt back on and is leaning against the bed frame.

"How did you sleep?" He asks me as he tries not to laugh, obviously still thinking about before.

I suppress my embarrassment and smile. "It was good. How about yours?" I ask as I grab my brush and take the spot next to him.

"Perfect," He smiles in return. I lean in as he does and give him a good morning kiss. "You shouldn't be embarrassed by the way." He whispers as we break apart.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you came out in the towel before. It's not like I haven't seen you in a towel before."

"This is different though; this isn't us getting ready for a capitol event or even in the games. This is entirely our own time where we make our own choices."

"I know. But still. Don't be embarrassed. It was just a towel." He smirks as a small laugh breaks through.

"I'm all good now anyway," I smile proudly, almost lying to myself. "You didn't have a nightmare or a 'moment' last night!"

"Nope," Peeta beams proudly "You didn't have a nightmare either!"

"I know. It was perfect." I smile as I lean in and kiss him again.

When we pull away, this time much more difficult than before, Peeta smiles. "Are you hungry?"

I give a nod as he takes my hands and pulls us both off the bed. When we reach the bottom of the stairs and into the kitchen, I make the hot chocolate and grab some bread while Peeta makes another capitol treat he learnt called pancakes. We only start with a few each, and after breaking off some bread and dipping it into the hot chocolate, I try my first pancake. It's delicious. It is so soft. Mixed with maple syrup, it is the perfect way to end a perfect night. Peeta tells me he wants to try something and after giving him a suspicious look, I close my eyes reluctantly… just like he told me to.

"Open your mouth." Peeta mumbles as the cheekiness in his voice breaks through.

Suddenly a warm sensation fills my mouth, I can taste the pancake in there, but its mixed with something else. It is beyond amazing. I am desperate to have more. "What is that?" I ask Peeta eagerly as I open my eyes again.

"It was some pancake and hot chocolate, but with a little bit of sugar."

The thought of it all doesn't sound too great, but it really was. When I stand from my spot, I walk over to where Peeta is sitting and gently place my body weight on his lap. He holds me there as his beautiful eyes stare into mine. My arms around his neck, I bring our lips together. They stay this way until we need to break apart for air. Pressing my forehead against his slightly, I whisper, "Stay with me."

"Always."

**I will get a chapter up every week, I promise! Thank you to everyone that has favoured and is following this story, i love writing it :)**  
**Thank you for those that have sent in reviews! There are just amazing! They encourage me to write more chapters quicker. **  
**Please review guys! The more there is, the quicker a new chapter will come. If you have any suggests, please either review or PM them to me :) I take any criticism (as long as it is constructive and not rude) and compliments (if anyone has any of those.)**  
**THANKS AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Re-construction

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading this fan fic! I am really pleased that so many have taken the time to read! I really appreciate the reviews and those that are have favoured and followed the story! I have already planned more of the next chapters, but i will only put them up if I know people are enjoying the story. So, if you would like to see the next chapter, can 5 people send in some reviews of their honest opinion about the story? I would really appreciate all the help I can get. Please be kind and help me improve! **

**Enjoy!**

Time seems to fly before my eyes before I realise what is happening. Since the first night Peeta stayed over several weeks ago, we have grown closer. We spend all our time together, except when he's baking and I'm hunting. We've noticed that we are finally able to get a decent night's sleep when we're by each others sides… protecting each other. Usually we will stay at my house, but occasionally when the days get really bad and I can't stand to be in my house, we stay the night at Peeta's. We are still following our rule of taking things slow, but the more time goes on, the more I want to hold him and never let go. He seems like the only thing that is holding me onto reality and the only thing not letting me go insane. Although, I guess I already am.

This morning's breeze sent chills to my spine as I slowly slipped out of sleep. With Peeta's warm arms embracing me, I left my head up slightly to gaze into his face. He is still asleep, and so beautiful. He seems so peaceful and there is no trace of the violence and terror that has plagued us both. The sun breaking through the windows sparkles on his hair as it brightens the room. I move my hand up slowly, careful not to wake him, and gently brush my thumb across his cheek. His skin is so soft. I move a strand of hair away from his eyes when they begin to flutter open. His glistening blue eyes stare into mine with a sense of freedom and love.

"Morning." He smiles as he adjusts his grip.

"Good morning Peeta." I smile in return. He leans down and presses his lips to my forehead.

"How did you sleep?"

"Perfect. As usual." I tilt my head up, my hand placed on his cheek and press my lips against his. A warm sensation spreads through my body as his arms wrap around my waist and pull me onto his lap. We sit in each other's embrace for about five minutes until we rest our foreheads against the others.

"Same." He replies with a cheeky smile – his arms still around my waist, mine now around his neck. I give him one more kiss and hop out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"I need to have a shower Peeta." I laugh as I grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from my cupboard.

"Why not stay in bed with me? We have the whole day to ourselves." I can hear the cheekiness in his voice as I poke my head out from behind the bathroom door.

"No we don't, we need to go into town today. Remember?"

"Nope."

"The re-construction of the district starts today and we both promised we would help." I smile as I close the door and begin stripping my body of clothing.

"Well what about tomorrow?" I hear Peeta yell through the door as I move towards the shower.

"We'll see." I tease as I let the water rush down my body.

The great thing about being with Peeta is that I'm not ashamed of my body. Of course I have those moments when I hate the way I look, but I'm not scared. When in the capitol, my whole prep team had seen me naked, and Peeta and I have been through a lot. We haven't done _that_ yet, and we're not in a rush. But I know that I'm comfortable around him. I doubt I would be if it was with anyone else. Especially Gale.  
When we're both dressed and ready to go, Peeta grips my hand, closes the front door and leads us both towards the town square. One of Plutarch's friend and the district's new mayor, Joseph Willow, had asked us the other day if we were able to help start the process. We of course agreed to help. Personally, I still feel guilt towards the state of my district, and I know Peeta feels it as well, so we are more than happy to fix our home. Willow had asked us and everybody else to be at the town square by nine to be split into teams and set a destination, or really a street. When we get there, everybody's faces light up and Willow strolls over. He gives Peeta a handshake with a gentle tap on the back and a handshake and kiss on the hand for me.

"Come. We're about to start." He smiles with his unnatural rosy cheeks.

Peeta gives my hand a slight squeeze and a smile. I take a deep breath and take a step towards the centre of town, we're everybody has gathered and is now facing a dirt pile which Willow is now standing on top of.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I thank you for coming today. Today is a miraculous day, where we start the re-construct of this wonderful district, District 12. Now, I would like to introduce to you our following work leaders for today. Obviously you will all be working together, but they are in charge of making sure we are all doing our best and getting the job done."

Peeta and I look at each other, reminded of the way the capitol would run this situation. Very similar.

"I would like to introduce to you, Jace Michaels, Thomas Marval, Rye Jackson, and Daniel Witherbee. Please split yourself into their teams. Make sure you are even and able to work with those in your group!"

He is talking to us like we are in primary school again, speaking to us like we don't understand the full message of his speech. _Choose people you can work with or be the blame for the failed re-construction of District 12._

Peeta and I join Rye Jackson's group and the look on his face when we joined his group is one we have seen many times – pure speechless. We are sent to work on a seam house that managed to escape the bombings. When I take one look at the house, I realise who it had belonged to. The Hawthorns. Peeta takes my hand as we walk closer to the building. The roof has caved in along with a few walls. The door is gone and windows have been shattered. It is going to be a long process but we will get there! I'm determined!

That night, Peeta and I walk through my front door and collapse onto the couch, completely exhausted. The day had been filled out in the sun trying to restore the Hawthorn house back to its beauty. After lying with Peeta for a few minutes, the phone begins to buzz on the wall. I let out a groan and try to sit up.

"Who is calling now?" I sigh as I push myself up and stumble over to the phone. Peeta gets up as well and makes his way over to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"Yes please!" I answer before I pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Katniss? It is Plutarch! How have you been my dear." I let my head fall and let a sigh out. If Plutarch is calling, he must want something. An interview, an update, something.

"I'm fine Plutarch. How are you?" Peeta's head pokes around the side once he registers the man's name. I give him a slight nod and watch as he rolls his eyes and walks over with a glass of cold water.

"I'm just great thank you. I was actually calling to talk to Peeta, is he there?" As I look over to Peeta, I take my glass and hand him the phone.

"Plutarch?" Peeta closes his eyes as he leans against the wall, clearly not very interested in what Plutarch is saying until his eyes snap open.

"But I heard it was left for the district. No real owner." He says with confusion embedded in his voice. Peeta listens for a moment more, thanks Plutarch and hangs up the phone.

"What happened?"

Peeta's eyes fill with excitement as he tries to contain his emotions. "I've got the bakery."

PEETA'S POV

As soon as Plutarch told me I had inherited my families old bakery, I could feel the tears begin to form in my eyes. I had been told that with all item's lost in the blaze, including my fathers will, the bakery was left to the district, with no official owner other than my father. They were not allowed to sell it, on account of it being in rubbles and still being in my father's name. Plutarch had told me how he had pulled some strings and had allowed me to take ownership over the bakery. He had told me that I deserved it, and he was deeply sorry it took so long to happen.

"What happened?" Katniss asks me as she settles he cup down and brings her hands to mine.

"I've got the bakery." I beam as Katniss's eyes fill with surprise.

"What?"

"Plutarch has given me the bakery! He was able to pull a few strings and now it belongs to me."

"Thanks amazing Peeta! Congratulations!" She smiles as she pulls me into a hug, her arms going around my neck as mine go around her waist.

Later on, I run back over to my house, grab my notebook and run back over to Katniss's where she is cooking up a squirrel with a few plants she had found. I drop my things on the bench and walk up behind Katniss. Oh she looks so beautiful! He braid falls perfectly down her back and her posture stands tall. I wrap my arms around her waist and plant my lips on her neck. I hear her laugh a little as she tilts her neck.

"Hello again."

"Hi." I smile as I rest my head on her shoulder now. I know that I proposed we take things slow, but I mean how slow can you go without ruining something that means the world to you?

"Are you hungry?" she asks as she finishes with the squirrel and slides the meat onto a tray and turns her body around to face me.

"Starving." I smile as her hands find her way around my neck.

"Well good. It should be ready in about half an hour." I lean down and plant a kiss on her lips. I can feel her smiling through it and when we pull away, I give her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I'm so happy." I beam as my arms rest along her waist, her body close to mine.

"So am I." she replies as she pulls my neck down slight as she leans up and presses our lips together. It's a passionate kiss, but gentle at the same time.

"I brought my notebook over."

"That's great. You can design it however way you like it. Just know, I'll always be here to help okay." She laughs, undermining my architect skills.

"Oh please. Like you can design better than I can."

She pauses before answering. "Well… I never said I couldn't. I could be a lot better than you at designing."

"Oh yeah, who says." I say as I pull her closer.

"People."

"Who?"

"People you don't know." She smiles cheekily.

"Uh ha. Sure." I laugh as I plant another kiss on her lips. With that, I pull away still smiling, grab my notebook off the counter and collapse onto the couch. I create a basic drawing of a bakery, with the entrance and counter with displays around the room. In the back will be the kitchen area, with all the ovens and ingredients. I will have a small room where my office will be and then the back entrance. Instead of having a pigsty, I will plant a garden. Katniss finishes making the dinner and curls up next to me on the couch with both plates in her hand. I take mine, give her a kiss and go back to drawing, while trying to eat.

Katniss switches on the T.V. and clicks through the various amount of capitol channels we now get. She's gotten strangely addicted to a show based on the wives of men who are in the military and work for the government. Recently, they even followed wives of game makers, and how they reacted to the games. She stays by my side for the whole night, always making a joke at my drawing, confident that she could do better. I know she is joking so I verse her on it.

"Okay then missy, you draw your version and I'll draw mine. Then we'll get Haymitch to judge."

"You're on." She grins as she tears a page from my book and grabs a pencil. She's half concentrating on drawing and half concentrating on the television. I shake my head in amusement.

"You're gonna lose Everdeen."

"Bring it on Mellark."

**5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	5. Date Night

**Hey Guys! Sorry this isn't as long as the previous chapters, but I have been very busy this week and its been difficult to find time to write another chapter. **

**Thanks to all those that reviewed, followed and favourited this story! I really do appreciate it :) KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE! **

**Katniss POV**

As Peeta and I trudge our way over to Haymitch's house, the moon beams down on the two of us. A piece of paper clutched into both of our hands, we walk with confidence. Peeta gives me a playful nudge and wink when we reach the front door. Returning to gesture, I bang on Haymitch's door. I can catch the sound of a dragging chair and a slight grumble. Haymitch springs open the door, a knife in one hand, ready for an attack.

"Oh, it's you two. What do you want?"

"Hello Haymitch," Peeta says with his winning charm as he pushes past him, me following behind him into the living room. "We're just here for you to judge, if that's alright with you."

Haymitch turns to me with a slight turn of his neck. "What the hell did you challenge him to now?"

Stepping back, I throw my hands up in defence, a joke mixed into the movements. "I wouldn't exactly call it a challenge." I snicker as Peeta raises his eyebrows at me.

"Whatever you think Katniss."

"Look sweetheart, I'm not exactly in the mood for company and you didn't answer the question. So once again, what did you challenge him to this time?"

"Who could design the best bakery." I smile confidently.

Haymitch raises his eyebrows and takes a deep breath in. "Peeta wins."

Peeta lets out a laugh and turns his smug face towards mine.

"Hang on; you didn't even look at my design."

"Don't need to. He's the artist and you're the hunter. Get over it sweetheart. You lost." Haymitch mumbles as he collapses back into his chair, his fingers clasping around another bottle of liquor.

I glance over at Peeta who has a wide grin across his face. I give him a smirk and mutter "Fine." Before heading back towards my house.

The next few weeks fly by in a daze as district 12 gradually rises from the ashes. The houses are being built up once more, this time with more care and consideration, more families are coming back from other districts, and in three days' time, the official re-opening of district 12 will take place. This morning, I awake to the smell of fresh cheese buns wafting in from downstairs. I don't need to turn around to know that Peeta isn't asleep beside me, no doubt he's already gone into town. I jump up from bed, through on my dressing gown and run downstairs. The smell is stronger now, the saliva building in my mouth with each step I take. When I reach the kitchen, three cheese buns sit on the kitchen counter with a note resting against it. It reads;

I love you  
Peeta x

A smile runs across my face as I stare down at the note. It's been difficult between us since the rebellion, but it's been perfect as well. We've been taking it slow, and it's been going exactly how we want it. I love Peeta so much; I wouldn't survive if I lost him. My mind wanders back to that night in the Quarter Quell on the beach. Peeta was desperately trying to convince me that I need to be the one to live. That no-one needs him, that it wouldn't be a big loss if he died. I responded, "I do. I need you." I don't think in our relationship up to the rebellion, I was that honest with him. I meant every word I said to him that night, and at all do I not regret my choice to sacrifice myself for him. If it came to it, I would do it now in a heart beat.

I take a cheese bun in my hand, quickly eat it with a glass of milk and run upstairs. I change into a pair of denim jeans that are loose against my legs, and a green flowing singlet. As I run down the stairs, I grab the remaining buns and rush out the door. I let my feet guide me into the middle of town when the bakery comes into view. It's not quite finished, the outside is fine, but the inside is still a construction site. Peeta has been ordering in large ovens, decorations, furniture ect, and Plutarch is only too happy to oblige. As I walk up to the door and push it open, I can see Peeta leaning over a bench looking down at his design. Tools are scattered around the place and there is dust everywhere.

"Hey Peeta." I smile as I walk up to him. He looks up at me and a smile grows across his face.

"Hey Kat," He brings his lips to mine lightly and pulls away. "I thought you were going hunting today."

"I was, I still am, maybe later, but I wanted to come see you," He wraps his arms around my waste and pulls me close. "I got your letter. I love you too." I smile as I lean up and press my lips to his. My arms go around his neck as I hold him there for a few seconds. The kiss is warm and safe. It's the kiss that really tells how we feel about each other. When we break apart, Peeta rests his forehead on mine. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, bright smiles across our faces, Peeta lightly kisses my nose and turns back to his work.

"So what are the plans today?" I ask him as I lean up against the bench.

"Well, hopefully I will start painting today," He smiles at me, the glimmer in his eyes "As soon as I finish these walls that is."

"I'm sure you will get it done today Peeta. I know you. When you're determined to do something, you always get it done. But where is everybody else? I thought you were having help?"

"I was, but I sent them all out. I decided that it was best for them to work on the district, the houses. They were all happy with it, so I let them go. Anyway, I better get back to it if I want to get it all done before tonight." He winks at me as he kisses me once more.  
Peeta and I have decided to have our own little perfect date night every week, and tonight is our first trial. When I'm out hunting, I'm meant to collect some plants and rabbit for our dish tonight. We are going to have the same meal we had the first night we told each other that we loved the other. I kiss him once more and pull away with a smile.

That night, I'm slicing the rabbit up when I head Peeta come through the front door. A smile crawls across my face as I feel the butterflies zoom around my stomach.

"Katniss?"

"In here."

I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist and his lips press gently against my neck. A shiver runs down my spine as the hunger for his lips runs through me. No, I must be strong. I let a laugh escape as I slice the rabbit meat once more.

"Rabbit huh?" I can hear the cheekiness in his voice as his arms never leave my waist.

"Yep." I smile as I drop the knife and turn around the face him.

"Perfect." He smiles back as his kisses me. I stay locked in his embrace for several minutes until I hear the door open once more, a high pitched noise I know oh so well following it.

"Katniss, Peeta, I'm here!" Effie announces as the front door closes.

Peeta and I break apart immediately and look at eachother, wondering if the other had heard the same thing. The sound of clanking heels as they hit the ground echoes through the house as Effie walks into the kitchen, covered head to toe in a bright pink outfit.

"Well aren't you going to say hello? Has everyone forgotten about manners now?"

Peeta lets out a small chuckle as his arms leave my waist and walk over to Effie. "Hello Effie, it's nice to see you again." Peeta plants a kiss on her cheek as she takes a deep sigh of relief.

"Hi Effie… um… what – what are you doing here?" I ask, the words spilling out of my mouth before I realise how she would react.

"Katniss! What a question to ask. Am I a burden to have around? Am I terrible circumstance that you both should live with?" The tears begin to well up in her eyes as Peeta places a supportive arm around her shoulder.

"No, of course not Effie! I'm sorry!" I apologise quickly as I rush over and give her a quick hug.

"Apology accepted Katniss. I thought the two of you were told though. I had asked Haymitch to let you both know I would be staying for a few days," Puzzlement runs through both Peeta and I as we wait for her to continue. "I guess he didn't tell you. Oh Haymitch! Such rude manners!... I will be officially opening district 12 in two days' time. Plutarch asked me if I would like to and I would never turn it down."

"Well, that's great Effie! It's nice to have you here." Peeta smiles at her.

That night, Effie got snuggled into her room and went to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Peeta and I were both to shocked about our sudden guest that we didn't bother with our date night. Somehow, we both felt it wrong to have a date night with Effie in the house. In a way, it seemed rude.

**Review guys! 7 reviews for the next chapter!**


	6. Re-opening

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken a while to update, I've been very busy! Its currently 6:24pm Saturday and I have spent the whole day cleaning and doing assignments, so luckily i found time to write this! Sorry it's not as long, but yeah... I still have many things to do :p Please review guys!**

**Katniss POV**

I wake up to my head resting on Peeta's shoulder, my hand spread across his bare chest. My eyes flutter open gradually, and the first thing I smell is the gentle fragrance of roses. My eyes snap open and quickly dart around the room, convinced to find the person who made me this way. I sit up quickly and beginning running around the room. I search under the bed, in the bathroom, within the closet until finally, I see it. The vase of roses sitting on a small table just outside our room. As soon as my eyes lay on it, I run inside to the bathroom and let the contents of my stomach fall into the toilet. I feel Peeta's gentle hands fall onto my shoulders and hold my hair out of the way whilst I vomit.

"Are you okay, Kat?"

I nod my head as the back of my hand rests against my lips and I slump to the ground. Peeta's eyes look into mine, searching for something more. They express concern. I stand from my spot, keeping my back to the bedroom and rinse my mouth out. Peeta gently rubs my back as I desperately try to get the taste out and replace the smell of roses with peppermint toothpaste.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look well."

I turn back to Peeta and force a smile. "I'm fine. It's just the smell."

"What smell?" Peeta slightly lifts his nose into the air. "I can't smell anything."

"The roses outside the bedroom door. It reminds me too much of – that time." A shiver runs down my spine as I cross my arms over my chest and rest both hands on my shoulders.

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" Peeta places his hands on top of mine and takes a step closer. I give a slight nod and he smiles at me.

"Okay. I'll yell out when they're gone." He gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek and leaves the room.

It's maybe two minutes before I hear the faint call of Peeta downstairs. I take a deep breath and walk out from the bathroom, slightly scared to still find the roses there. How did they get there? Is there a Snow follower around? Have they been in my house? Well obviously, they have, there were roses right outside my bedroom door. As I'm positioned at the top of the stairs, I shout down to Peeta.

"Are there any more roses downstairs?"

"I don't think so. I didn't find any." He says as he walks to the bottom of the stairs and looks up at me.  
He's already gone around the house and made sure for me. Oh how I love him. I gulp back the fear and walk down the stairs. When I'm downstairs, I immediately fall into Peeta's arms – his protective arms. We walk into the kitchen we a very excited Effie is pouring a glass of coffee. I suspect this is not her first cup. The smudge of her bright pink lipstick is already imprinted on the cup. She is bouncing around the kitchen, one hand clasped around the cup and the other muddling with papers.

"Good morning Effie." Peeta smiles as he walks us both into the room.

"Oh and what a good morning it is Peeta and Katniss! It's going to be a big big big day!" She exclaims brightly.  
My head buzzes around until I realise what today is. It's the re-opening of District 12.

"Yes it is Effie." Peeta smiles as he walks to the fridge and pulls out a large bottle of water. As my hands clasp around the water filled cup Peeta has passed to me, I sit myself down opposite Effie.

"Oh Katniss, did you see the lovely roses I left outside your bedroom this morning?" Effie smiles.  
The colour drains from my face as I take in what she has said. Does she understand the torment the roses carry? The memories and fears that surround them? Or does she simply see them as another brand of flower?

"That – that was you Effie?" I ask as the glass sits just below my lips.

"Of course Katniss. I thought it could lighten things up around here." She beams as she looks around the house. I don't pay attention to her remark. I learnt long ago to never question her motives. I know she would never do anything purposely hurt me or Peeta.

"Thank you Effie, that was very thoughtful," Peeta smiles as he takes a seat next to me and wraps one hand around my waist. "It's just that Katniss is allergic to those flowers." He's lying for me.

"Oh I am so sorry Katniss! I was unaware of that fact! I apologise."

"It's fine Effie." I force a smile through and take a sip of water. I let my head rest on Peeta's shoulders as the two of them make conversation until 10 o'clock rolls around.

"We best be getting ready. We will have to leave soon." Effie smiles excitedly as she stands from her seat, places her cup in the sink and practically skips to her room upstairs.

As I stand from my chair, I have to take a deep breath and find the strength I will need for today. I have been looking forward to this day for a long time, but now that it's here, I'm not sure how to feel. I still see district 12 as the way it was before the bombings. Covered in coal and run down houses with crowded families inside. Every morning I go hunting, I expect to see miners marching towards the mines, peacekeepers doing rounds around the town, people starving on the streets. As horrible as it was, it was still home. I feel Peeta's gentle grasp around my waist as he pulls me near.

"Everything's going to be fine. We're going to have fun okay." He whispers into my ear as he plants a kiss onto my cheek. I give a nod, turn to face him and wrap my arms around his neck. I pull him close and slightly press my lips to his. As his lips pull away, I bring my head down to his shoulder and hold it there. I can do this. I've been through much worse before, and Peeta will be at my side the whole time.

I walk up to my bedroom and throw on a pair of long black pants and a blue singlet. I dig into my cupboard and pull out a thin jacket that doesn't really provide any warmth, but matches the shirt. I can't believe what I'm thinking, how do I know what clothes match with what? I guess something's did change with my fashion sense. I glance up to the sky and quietly thank Cinna with a smile and a small kiss. Peeta has just come out of the shower and he has nothing but a towel on. The butterflies begin to swarm around my stomach and I have the sudden urge for his touch. But I control myself enough to not blush… not much anyway. As soon as Peeta has cleared the doorway, I run in and grab my brush. I stare at myself in the mirror just before I brush my hair through. Who would have thought I would make it this far? That I would survive starvation, or the hunger games TWICE for that matter. I guess I showed all those that doubted me. I showed them that I am a born fighter, and I'll always survive… in one form or another. I braid my hair back and brush my teeth before I walk downstairs. When I get there, Effie is dressed head to toe in a green. She has a green dress on, ending around her knees, green high heels, green make-up and a bright green wig that makes her head much bigger than it really is. I wonder if that's what she intended when she picked this outfit?

"Ah there you are Katniss. Right on time. Let's go then shall we?" She beams brightly as she grips a hold of a fluffy green handbag and walks out the door. Peeta comes up behind me and links onto my hand.

"Let's go." He smiles as he leads me towards the door.

The town square is packed with District 12 citizens, all filed towards the stage. Effie runs and takes her place on stage whilst Peeta and I move to the back of the crowd. Luckily people are more focused on the stage then us, so we don't have curious eyes and whispering mouths flying towards us. My hand never leaves Peeta's, and when the ceremony starts, I take in a deep breath and prepare myself. Apparently Mayor Willow has prepared a special presentation for this ceremony, and that sends a sickening feeling towards my stomach. I'm not looking forward to that part in particular. A special presentation was never a good thing before and during the rebellion.

"Good morning everybody! Thank you all so much for coming today for the official re-opening of our beloved District 12!" Willow's voice bellows through the centre. He loves District 12? He never knew the real District 12. He only saw the ruins. He's a capitol citizen; this would be a dump visit for him. But he still puts on a smile and expresses his pride with being District 12's Mayor. I wonder how much of it is real.

He recognises the district's people and the hardship they… I mean we… endured and he pays his respect to all those lost in the bombings. When he instructs us all to turn our attention towards the two big screens, my grip on Peeta's hand tightens. This must be what he meant by 'special presentation'. The screens come to life and shows pictures and very few videos of the old district 12. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes, as I stare up at what used to be my home district. I swallow back the tears and continue watching. The few footage they have are from the reapings, but of course they only show the reapings from when we had a victor. I can't hold in the tears when Peeta and I's reaping come on. It shows Prim being called and me volunteering. I dig my head into Peeta's shirt before the tears can break free. My beautiful sister, the one that I desperately tried to save is gone, but everything reminds me of her. Peeta rests his head on top of mine as I try to compose myself. When I look back up, they are showing pictures of those that were lost due to the hands of the capitol since Haymitch's win. They show family portraits, and those that are lost are coloured in grey. My family portrait pops up onto the screen, the month before my dad was killed. There we all are. My mum is smiling next to my dad. My dad sits proudly, one arm behind my mum's waist and the other supporting me as I sit on his lap. I'm in the process of laughing, and suddenly I remember why. I had refused to smile, so my dad tickled me just before the picture. He is darked to a grey colour. Then I see Prim. At the time, she was 5, nearly turning 6. Her hair was loose and feel down her back. Both parents having a protective arm around their children. I fall back into Peeta's embrace as the emotion of seeing my family happy and alive rocks my body. Then, a portrait of Peeta's pops up. It's the same one we found in the bakery. His whole family is covered in grey, whilst he still resembles his natural colour.

We hold each other as the shocks of seeing our families become too much. I can hear cries escape the audience in front of us as familiar faces appear on the screen. As the presentation comes to a finish, everybody is in tears, even Effie up on stage. I never leave Peeta's embrace as Mayor Willow welcomes Effie to the stage. I see her quickly take control over herself and begin to speak.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman. I must say, before I continue, I offer my deepest condolences for your losses. I never got the chance to meet many of them, but even I was brought to tears during that presentation. However, back to my part, I am honoured to be welcomed back here once more. Though this time, it is not for one for a reaping, but for an opening. However, before I cut this beautiful red ribbon here, there is a special guest I would like to bring forward."

I watch as she steps as side, her hand out, ready to welcome a guest. My heart drops as I realise who it is. It's Gale.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome back Soldier Gale Hawthorne!" Mayor Willow quickly says as Gale makes his way to the stage.

**A/N: Ohhh, what's going to happen next? xD I'm sorry, I'm evil. Anyway, please review! I am very happy with the ones I have gotten so far :D You guys make my day!**

**I hope to update again this week... but don't hold me to that...**

**Thanks :)  
~Morgan-Jayde~**


	7. I love him

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this has taken a while and sorry it's not very long. Unfortunately I have school to deal with and it is difficult when you have other priorities as well. I will desperately try to get more up, especially since holidays is soon. Sorry again, but I would love it if you guys could still review this and tell me what you think =) Also follow and favourite :) ENJOY!**

As Gale steps up to the microphone, a high pitch noise rings through the crowd. When I cover my ears though, I notice no-one else paid attention to it… or maybe they didn't hear it. Peeta's hands grip tighter onto mine as I await gales voice to be projected out.

"I remember the day like no other. We were all out here, watching the games when the power suddenly shut off and the bombs collided with the ground. As things began exploding around me, I knew there was only one thing I could do," I close my eyes tight as I try desperately not to think about the images that plague my nightmares. "I had to break free of the district with as many people as I could. I knew of an easy access point into the woods, somewhere where we could all be safe. I knew though, I wouldn't succeed on saving everybody. Though many of us were lucky enough to be spared, many were not." Gale's face was struggling to remain emotionless, one of the many commands that were given to him in training in 13. I watch him as he stands tall, one hand straight down his side, the other holding a piece of paper.

"I remember watching from the trees as our district turned to ash. I remember watching those being taken from this lifetime, and knowing there was nothing I could do to help them. Looking out amongst this district now, it is hard to imagine what it used to be. I am proud to see though how far it has come. District 12 is and always will be my home, so I am very honoured to be standing up on this stage, talking to you all today. Thank you." When Gale finishes up, he walks back and takes a seat next to the mayor. I lower my head onto Peeta's shoulders. I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be in the presence of Gale, or anyone else but Peeta's anymore. This is becoming too painful. Thankfully, when Effie takes the microphone again, her chirpy voice spreading through the district, she gives her winning smile and cuts the rope.

"I know officially re-open District 12!" Effie announces.

Mayor Willow gives a quick thanks to our guests and congratulates us all on re-building this district, and officially belonging to district 12 again. As people begin to leave, Peeta leans down to my ear.

"Do you want to skip the party and get out of here?" I give a nod. Before we can be picked out of the crowd, Peeta with his hand still enclosed around mine, leads us out of the crowd and walks us back home. My head is filled with clouded thoughts, and I still can't decipher what anything means. Did I really just see Gale? Did I just witness a heart-wrenching presentation that reminded me so much of my horrible past? I believe so. I lean on Peeta the whole way home, my eyes fluttering closed every now and again.

After a while, Peeta sweeps me up into his arms and carries me home. I feel so strange and empty after everything today. The roses, the presentation, Gale. I snuggle into Peeta's chest as we get closer and closer to the Victor's village.

"I love you." I whisper as I stare up at him. He slows down his walk and smiles down at me.

"I love you too Kat." My hand reaches up to his cheek and gently, I lean up and press my lips against his.

When we reach inside the house, Peeta insists on carrying me to bed.

"Look at you Kat. You need to rest."

"Peeta I'm fine. I just need to occupy myself." I reply as I stumble from the mattress and back into his arms. My hands rest on his shoulders as he stares down at me. He knows I won't give up. I'm too stubborn.

"Katniss. You nearly fell asleep in my arms on the way home."

"That was me just trying to relax."

"You've had a long morning. just try and rest for at least an hour." He says as he puts his arms around his waist, resting our foreheads together.

"Can I rest on the couch, next to you?" I smile.

He pauses for a moment. He understands there's no way I'm going to be left alone to rest. "Fine." He gives a smile and leans down to kiss me. The kiss is passionate and soft, leaving me wanting more. When he pulls away, I bring my lips up to him again. I can feel the vibrations through his lips as he laughs.

As we settle onto the couch, I lean against his side and watch as he grabs his sketch pad and begins to draw. I switch on the television and watch as various shows flash across the screen. I lean my head back against Peeta and slowly begin to lose energy. As I start to feel more tired and weak, I can't help my mind fly through the day. The roses along scared me to be sick, though deep down I know it posed no danger, it was the reminder of what has happened in the past and what it represents. Then there was the opening ceremony. Oh how it has pained me watching as the district was being rebuilt. Yes, it is great that it's not rebels anymore, but the fact that it once was rubbles and the fact that it will never be the way it used to be, causes agony in my heart. I will never get to stroll into the old Hob and trade meat. I don't miss the starvation of course, I mean who would, but I will miss the way things used to be. Before the games and the rebellion. Of course though, I wouldn't trade in what I have now. I would never trade away Peeta. I would never trade away the success of demolishing the games and our corrupted government. Seeing the presentation of these reminders and so many families that are no longer here, almost knocked me off my feet, but it was seeing Gale again that threw me over the edge. If I didn't have such a strong hold on Peeta, I'm sure I would have lost it and run into the woods.

With my head resting on Peeta's shoulder, I turn my attention away from the television and stare down at Peeta's hands as they create a beautiful drawing of the meadow with the woods in the background. The meadow is filled with dandelions. I snuggle up to Peeta more and with my eyes locked on his drawing, I feel my affection and love for him grow. He's perfect. Everything I want. Everything I need. I can't live without him. I know that now. I guess I've none a part of this for a long time, I mean it was one of the reasons why I refused to lose him to the games. If he died, I died.

I look up to the love of my life and smile. Peeta notices my locked eyes and returns them. I bring my hand up to his cheek and gently pull his face down to mine. Our lips press together in a tender kiss that leaves me wanting more. Peeta begins to pull back but when I place my hands behind his neck, he doesn't object. He throws his sketch book off the couch and envelopes me in his arms. He pulls me onto his lap and I smile as we exchange many kisses. I love him. I know that. I will do anything for him. A sudden urge to show him how much I love him washes over me. Should I? Would he stop it? Does he want to is the better question. Do I want to? Yeah, I believe I do. I want to be with him forever. I want him to have me, all of me. I love him. That's all I really need to do. Peeta's hands rest on my hips as my hands run through his hair. When he deepens the kiss, I feel a sense of relief was over me.

"Peeta…" I say through the kiss as we slowly part.

"Yeah." His eyes lock on mine and he's got a beautiful smile printed across his face.

"I love you."

"I know you do Kat. I love you too." He smiles as he presses his lips against mine again passionately. I allow more kisses before I conjure up the courage to speak once more.

"Peeta?"

"Hmmm." He moves his lips down to my neck.

"I want to." Peeta moves his eyes up to mine. He pauses before he speaks.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am." We both share a smile before our lips clash. Peeta lifts us both up into the air with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. He walks us up the stairs and into the bedroom. As soon as my back hits the bed, I feel a stronger urge for Peeta. Our time together is passionate but gentle. I'll never forget it. I never want to be without him.

**A/N: ** **What did you think? If you have any suggestions, please let me know :) I apologise though, I'm not very good at Lemons =p haha but you all get the general idea.  
Please review! :) I would love to hear from you guys, so even PM me :) Would love to have a chat :)  
Thanks :) xx**


	8. The day that changed everything

**A/N: WARNING! There is a bit of a lemon, and sexual violence in this chapter! I have warned you now!**

I wake up to the warmth of Peeta's protective arms around me, my head resting on his chest. I can hear the continuous beat of his heart and memories from last night flash back to me. Pure happiness. I've heard that your first time can be painful, but that wasn't the case for me. I was ready for this. Peeta was so gentle with me that my respect and love for him grew incredibly through the experience. I try not to move much, attempting for this moment of relaxation to last a lifetime. I can hear the birds outside, the gentle breeze running across the window, the heat of the sun across my skin. Perfect. Whenever I choose to get up and be productive, I might go into the woods and go hunting. Maybe picks some wild flowers for the garden. Who knows. I let a smile cross of my lips and nudge my head more into Peeta's chest. That's when I feel the slight movement and the pressure of lips on the top of my head. I smile as I tilt my head up wards to see Peeta's beautiful smile matching mine. He plants a kiss on my forehead and pulls me closer.

"Morning beautiful." He whispers. I push myself up closer to his head, placing both hands on either side of his face and pressing my lips against his. His hand moves to my naked waist and holds me as we continue to kiss. My hands have made their way to the back of his neck and gradually, Peeta deepens the kiss and flips us over. I am so happy right now. I never want this moment to be with anybody else but him. I love him so much it hurts. Our tongues begin to dance and my fingers run gently through his blonde locks. We both can't help but laugh through the kisses as we lose ourselves in their magic. Peeta's the first one to break away, and when he does, he kisses my quickly on the cheek and rises to meet my eyes.

"Morning." I let myself giggle out the words.

Peeta rolls off of me and back to his side where he brings both hands up to his hair and extends them in a stretch. I roll back over, never wanting to lose the warmth of his touch and place my hand over his chest once more.

"Are you hungry?" Peeta asks me as I glance up to see a smile imprinted across his face.

"Starving." I smile back.

"Well how about you stay right here," He jumps up from the bed, pulls on a pair of pants and plants a kiss on my lips. "While I go downstairs and make some breakfast."

"Sound's good to me." I smile as I pull the sheets up around my shoulders. I attempt to find the warmth that just left my side, but nothing can substitute that sense of love and protection.

It doesn't take a lot of time to hear the clanking of pots downstairs. My mind begins to think back to last night, the magic of it all. The happiness, the love, the sensation of being whole. Something I have never felt. Something only Peeta could give me. I lie in bed, a smile on my face and wait for the familiar sound of footsteps on the stairs outside the door. As I wait for my breakfast in bed, I decide to at least put some clothes on. I jump out of bed and quickly find one of Peeta's t-shirts. I don't bother sliding on a bra, I'll go have a shower after breakfast anyway. After a few minutes, Peeta walks through the door, wearing nothing but a pair of pants and carrying a tray of delicious food. He sits down on the bed beside me, leans over for a kiss and set the tray in front of me.

"For the woman I love." He smiles as he kisses me once more.

"I love you too," I return the kiss before I gaze down at the selection of food. Peeta has gone to a lot of trouble. He has prepared eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, strawberries and two glasses of juice. "You're going to help me eat this!" I laugh as my fingers make their way to a strawberry.

"Of course!" Peeta laughs as he cuts some pancake and dips it into the maple syrup.

As Peeta and I stuff ourselves with food, I can't help but be grateful for all the things that have lead me to this moment right here. Yes, they may have been utterly terrifying and life-threatening, but I know my life would be worse without it. I would still be battling starvation, hunting every afternoon, I would still be taking care of my family in our little house, which don't get me wrong, it was something I had to do, and I don't regret it at all. But now, I have more money than I know what to do with, I'm able to help other families more, I am healthy and not wondering where my next meal will come from. I live in the Victor's village, yes, I'm not happy at how I came to this fortune, the circumstances I mean, but I'm alive and happy. I also have Peeta. My rock. My boy with the bread.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Peeta asks me as he takes a sip of the orange juice.

"Well, I was thinking of possibly going hunting. What about you?" I smiles as I finish off my egg.

"Well, I thought since it is the open day for the bakery, I should probably make an appearance." He laughs.

"Maybe I should pop by as well. I would love to see what the finishing product looks like." I smile as I move a little closer to him. He wraps one arm around my back and pulls me even closer.

"I'd love that." Our lips are only inches apart, when they finally crash into each other. I bring my hand up behind his neck and pull him closer to me, deepening the kiss. I hear a clatter of glass hit the floor. I can only guess Peeta has pushed our eaten breakfast off the bed. He lies me down on the bed. His kisses slowly move away from my lips and make their way onto my neck, slowly moving to my collarbone. My heart races as reminders from last night flash back into mind. Then I remember we were meant to be having a guest stay with us. I pull Peeta's face back up to mine where we share a quick kiss before I pull away.

"Peeta, where was Effie all last night?" The look on his face tells me he forgot about her as well.

"I'm – I'm not sure. Did you hear her come home last night? I remember her telling us she had to attend dinner at the mayor's house."

"No, I didn't hear her. Do you think she came home and heard… us, do you?" I'm slightly scared for the answer.

"God I hope not." Peeta laughs a little. He thinks this is a big joke. I can just see Effie shaking her finger at me and saying 'Katniss, you must really think of your manners! Have I not taught you anything?' Peeta rolls off me and glances down beside the bed. Glass is smashed everywhere. We both laugh a little.

"I'm going to go have a shower. You clean this up since you made the mess." I joke.

"Well, I had help." Peeta smirks.

As I turn the water on, I undress myself of Peeta's large t-shirt and let it fall towards the ground. The water sends shivers down my spine as I adjust to the warmth and let a smile curl around my face. I quickly run my fingers through my hair before letting it soak under the water. Steam begins to fill the room that I don't even realise it when Peeta's arms wrap around my waist. I jump at the sudden touch.

"Just me." I can hear the smile in his voice as he brings his lips onto my neck.

I can't help but smile. This is another thing we have never done. Share a shower together. "I thought you were cleaning up the mess." I laugh as I twist my body around to face his. He pulls my body closer and lowers his head, so it is inches away from mine.

"I did, but I thought we should pick up from where we left off." He smiles as he brings his lips down to my neck and begins to kiss them ever so softly. My arms immediately fly around his neck as the steamy water washes down on the both of us.

"Oh really?" I smirk as I begin to lose myself in the pleasure of his touch. It's becoming incredibly difficult to resist the urges.

"Yep. Do you have a problem with that?" He smiles as he brings his lips close to mine.

"Nah." I shake my head with a smirk as I crash my lips into his. I give up. I can't resist him. With the steam building not just from the water, Peeta pushes me against the wall as our lips move in perfect sync. My fingers tangle in his hair as his hands are around my waist. And then it happens. We make love right in the shower. I think it's probably the best shower experience I have ever had. As I am getting dressed into shorts and a loose top, I can't help but laugh at myself as Peeta walks out of the bathroom with only a towel on, his chest dripping of water. I braid my hair back, brush my teeth and walk over to Peeta.

"I'll see you later on." I lean down and give him a quick but passionate kiss.

"I can't wait beautiful." He smiles as I walk out of the bedroom, downstairs to the closet containing memories of my old home, and grab my father's jacket. As I slide my arms into it, I take a deep breath and smile as my father's fragrance still lingers on the leather. I walk out towards the meadow, wanting to avoid the centre of town. I don't feel like being watched by star struck faces of people arriving on trains from other districts today. I am aware of each step I take over the meadow, aware that I am most likely walking on somebody's grave. I will never forget them. When I reach the edge of the woods, I stroll over to the hollow tree, retrieve my bow and arrows, and make my way deeper into the shadows.

The overwhelming feeling of being back in the woods, where it is considered so dangerous by those that have never experienced it, and yet, I see it as my sanctuary, is strange. Everything seems perfectly at peace in the world when I'm here. I feel a thousand miles away from any human being, and I love it. It's as though this is the only place I feel like I am completely myself. I see several mockingjays jumping from the branches high up, and I'm reminded of many things. Rue, the symbol, the revolution, and my father. And yet a smile breaks across my face. I can't help it when three fingers press against my lips and rise towards the sky.

I make my way further into the woods when I come across a small family of turkeys. Perfect. I stand behind a tree, load my arrow, and watch. When I have decided which one I wish to kill and carry home, I let the arrow fly into its eye. If I had another set of arms with me, I would kill another one and sell it in town, but I will have to settle for this one. When I heave it across my shoulders, I decide to take a detour back to the lookout point that looks out over the district. I never go back to Gale and I's meeting place, I can't bring myself to. So I found my next favourite spot, and it's perfect. On the way there, I check my snares and end with two rabbits and three squirrels. When I make it to the lookout point, I let the turkey roll off my shoulders and onto the grass. I take a quick seat on the grass beside it and look out towards the district. It has been rebuilt from the ashes, and though the architecture is different, it still has the familiar sense of home and beauty. It may not be the capitol, but it is perfect in its own way. After a quick rest and drink, I heave the turkey back onto my shoulders and continue my journey back to the house. When I am on the outskirts of the woods, a shadowy figure comes into view.

"Catnip?" The familiar voice says as he steps into the light. It's him. The man I have had no contact with. The man I have been trying to avoid.

"Gale." I can't manage much more words at the moment.

"Do you need any help?" It's this comment, a simple little comment, that allows me to build up the frustration I have held towards him for years. I just can't blow it all out on him. Not yet anyway.

"What are you doing here Gale?" I say, attempting for my anger not to break through my voice.

"I just… I felt like I should be here."

"And why's that?" I ask as I shift the turkey on my shoulder.

"I don't know, but I came anyways and now I'm talking to you. Now, do you need any help with that turkey?"

"Why do you ask now if I want help Gale? I needed your help before and you didn't even lift a finger. I haven't since you since the war, when you lift without a single goodbye. And now you want to help me? No thanks, I'll be fine." I hiss as I storm past Gale.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I really am." He reaches my arm and pulls me to turn back to him. I yank my arm away.

"Don't say something you don't mean! Wasn't it you who taught me that Gale?"

"Yeah to baker boy, and you still didn't listen to me!" I can tell he's getting frustrated now.

"His name is Peeta, and why should I have listened to you? You thought I never loved him and it was all for the capitol. Well you were wrong there huh. I always loved him. But I had to focus on other things, like the war!"

"You always loved him huh? Well then why did you kiss me? Several times by the way?"

"I DID love you Gale. But not like I love Peeta. You WERE my best friend and you were hurt. And by the way, you kissed me first!"

"Oh wake up Katniss! You love me more than a friend! Just admit it to yourself and then we can all be happy!"

"I have admitted everything I feel Gale! I loved you as nothing more than a friend! I love Peeta with all my heart and that is why I am with him and not you!"

"If I had stayed you would be with me! Not with Baker boy! Maybe I should just change it all for you huh? I'm sure once you realise how things are meant to be, you won't fight it anymore!" He takes another step closer. I watch him closely. I know the look in his eyes.

"There is no way I would be with you Gale! ESPECIALLY not with what you did!" He ignores my comment.

"I'll prove you love me!" With that, he runs up to me, takes my face and both of his hands and presses his lips to mine furiously. I lose my grip on the turkey and my bow as they fall the ground behind my feet. I shove Gale off me and watch as his face turns serious with a slight smirk.

"What the hell Gale!" I wipe my hand across my mouth

"I'll ask you only once Katniss. Do you love me?"

"No! I love Peeta! Not you!" I yell in frustration.

"I gave you the chance to love me on your own." He springs forward, takes the arrows from me and flips me over his shoulder, securing an arm over my knees, not allowing me to kick. I can still hit him from behind, but it doesn't do much. He walks back into the woods where he flips me back over and slams me into a tree. He smacks his lips against mine and presses my body tightly against the tree. I bring my arms up to push him away, but this time, he catches both with his hands, brings out a piece of rope and ties them behind my back, as he continues to try and stick his tongue in my mouth. I press my lips tightly together, refusing to allow him to enter. I attempt to scream at him to get off, but that doesn't work either. With his arms now free, and mine trapped, his begin to fumble around the hem of my shirt. No! No! No! This can't be happening. He bites the bottom of my lip as he forcibly pushes his tongue through. I bite it with all my strength and when he pulls away in anger, I take the quick moment to knee him in the genitals and run.

**A/N: I will post another chapter either tonight or tomorrow! But i need some reviews first! Please review!**


	9. A secret worth keeping?

_**A/N: Hey guys! =) So I have been able to post two chapters tonight and I am fairly proud of myself =) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter =) **_

I run as fast as I can with both hands tied behind my back. I can hear Gale's frustrating screams behind me, and the sudden crash of twigs breaking at an alarming rate. When I glance behind me, I can't see Gale. As I turn my attention back to the path in front of me. I see my arrows lying on the ground, and that's when an idea hits me. I sprint as hard as I can towards the arrows, roll on the ground over them, and grab them in my hands. With my hands grasped tightly around them, I run for a tree and hide them there. I quickly run out and grab my bow as I see a fragment of Gale emerging from the trees. I run back to the tree I stored my arrows and kneel down behind it, being as quiet as I can. I need to make Gale believe I ran back to the district. I wait until I hear his rapid footsteps approaching as he breaths heavily. He is incredibly frustrated!

"KATNISS! GET BACK HERE!" He screams to the meadow in front of us.

I close my eyes tight and attempt to steady my breathing. Its then that I reach for my hunting knife in my belt. I'm not sure why I didn't grab it before hand, but I guess I would never be able to kill Gale. Not really. Though after the stunt he just tried to pull, I feel like I'm back in the arena. I feel the handle between my tied hands and gently, I begin to pull it from its hold. As I sit my back against the tree, I attempt to sit the blade upright and grab back onto the handle without it falling. I grit my teeth when I have finally positioned it correctly and prepare myself for what is about to happen. I rest the knife against the rope on my wrists and begin to move it back and forth. I can feel the tension change and I know that it is beginning to cut through the rope. I try to be as quiet as I can, always listening out for a return of Gale and cut the rope as fast as I can. I begin to push harder on the knife, desperate to break free of my confinements. After a while, the rope begins to loosen and I know I'm close. I need to get home. I need to be in the safe arms of Peeta. But I can only get there if I get free from this knot! It's nearly free! I take a sigh of relief. And that is when I feel the knife cut my skin. I grit my teeth harder as I try not to react to the cut. I drop my knife on the ground and pull my arms around to my front. The cut doesn't look too bad thankfully. I stand up, still being aware of my surroundings and the unknown whereabouts of Gale. I shove the knife back into its holder on my belt and grasp my fingers around my arrows and bow. I place the sling around my shoulder, get one arrow and slide it into place on the bow. Now in position, I take a step from my hiding place and begin to walk at a briskly place back home. I don't bother about the turkey. I need to get home. With my arrow pulled back, ready to me launched, my eyes search the area as I run towards the meadow. I scan the outskirts of the woods before pushing myself into the meadow. I take off running towards the victor's village. I don't pay attention to running into the centre of town or not. All I know is I need to be at home right now, even if the quickest way is through town.

As I barge through my front door, I slam it closed behind me and slide to the ground, dropping my bow and arrows next to me. I probably just looked like a mad woman running through town. God, I can't wait to hear how the rumours start. And that's when I hear her.

"Katniss? What happened? Are you okay?" Effie squeals as she rushes up and kneels beside me. I'm not sure what it is, but I no longer have the energy to hold in my emotions. I break down in tears. I can't breathe properly. Effie see's my wrists and runs into the kitchen to grab a damp towel. I hadn't noticed, but my cuts are still bleeding. When she runs back in, she pressed the towel against my wrists.

"Katniss! What happened to you? Talk to me Katniss! Tell me!" She is starting to freak out about the situation. I only manage to cry out one word between my sobs.

"Gale." I'm in hysterics.

"Gale? But, why would he do something like this?" She is pressing down on my wounds. I realise it hurts, but I can't progress it all now. I shake my head and bury it in my hands as I continue to cry. Effie decides not to ask me any more questions, and instead holds me tight, hushing me as I cry. Eventually when the bleeding has slowed down, she goes into the kitchen and fetches some bandages. When she wraps the wounds up, she stares up at me.

"Should I go fetch Peeta or Haymitch?" I shake my head viciously as I realise the damage that could be done if any of those two found out. I realise I should probably tell Peeta, but I can't even manage to tell Effie. "Katniss. I really think they deserve the right to know."

"No! Please Effie. You can't tell them anything! Besides, I was the one that did this to myself."

"But you said Gale caused this."

"He did. It's a long story Effie," I manage to stop myself crying and pull myself together. And then I realise I still have the squirrel and rabbits around my belt. Well… what's left of the anyway. They were ruined during my struggle with Gale. Meat has been squished and ripped off and bugs got into the meat when I was hiding behind the tree. I stand from my spot at the door, unhook the animals from my belt, go outside to the bin and throw them in. I then go back inside. "Thanks for the hugs though Effie. I promise, I'll be fine." I fake a smile and climb the stairs towards my bedroom. When I reach the room, I take another deep breath and look myself over. I'm covered in dirt, leaved and blood. I walk into the bathroom, strip myself out of my clothing, and switch on the shower head.

It's strange to think just this morning I was perfectly happy with Peeta, and now, I was almost taken complete advantage of by someone who used to be my best friend. As I wash myself of all the blood and muck, I run my face under the water and close my eyes tight. This can't actually have happened right? I hoped not, but unfortunately, once more, the odds were not in my favour. When I step out of the shower, I towel dry my hair and braid it back into its normal piece. I get changed into cleaner clothes, grab the dirty ones and run downstairs to the laundry room. I quickly through a load of washing on and hang it out without Effie saying another word to me. I'm sure to get all the stains out, the amount of powder and crap I chucked in there. It's strange that machine though. You just place the clothes in, select which detergent and stain remover you want with a click of the button and it starts. It washes all the clothes for you. When I walk back into the kitchen, I notice it's almost five o'clock. Peeta should be home soon. Then I remember I was meant to go see the bakery today. Nuts. I'll have to think of an excuse as to why I wasn't there. And why I don't have any meat for tonight. Maybe I'll just make up a nice salad with some of Peeta's cheese buns. I don't have much of an appetite today anyway. Effie comes into the kitchen and sits by the table.

"Are you going to tell me what happened Katniss?" She asks me calmly. Her voice isn't pushy, and somehow, it offers comfort. I am pulling different vegetables, fruits and plants from the fridge when I turn back to her.

"Effie, really it's nothing. There's nothing to tell." I lie.

"If it is nothing, then why don't you tell me?" Damn. She's got me there. I close the fridge, place all fruit and vegetables in a bowl, running under the chilled water from our tap. I toss them around a bit to clean them off when I take a sigh. How do I start this? I turn off the tap and turn around to face her once more.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Peeta or Haymitch?"

Effie has to think about this for a moment, but it's when she takes one more glance at me, she makes up her mind. "Okay. I promise."

I take a deep breath in and wonder where to begin. I guess where I met Gale. I try my best to explain to her everything that happened from the time I am walking back towards the district when I run into Gale. I mention our fight and how he wouldn't take no for an answer. I inform her of the assault, the chase and the breaking of freedom. When I finish, she is gobsmacked.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, but you have to tell someone. You have to go to the Peacekeepers and inform them. Tell them what Gale did so he can be brought to justice."

"He won't do it again. And plus, I think I've proved enough times I can take care of myself. I did fight in two hunger games." I bow my head.

"Katniss… he almost raped you!"

"But he didn't. I got away remember."

"That's not the point Katniss. You need to go tell the peacekeepers the truth. If you don't, I will."

"You promised Effie!" I raise my voice in a plead.

"What did she promise?" Peeta walks into the room smiling. His hands are covered in flour, along with most of his clothing. I look at Effie for help.

"Um, I promise Katniss I would bring her back some more arrows from the capitol next time I visit." Thanks Effie!

"Ah okay. Well yeah, Katniss won't give up until she gets what she wants, so you might as well give in now." I smile towards Effie and hope my eyes say it all. Her eyes mainly speak 'tell him!' I stand from my chair as Peeta sets two loafs of bread down. I walk over and give him a kiss before heading back to the salad.

"If you two would please excuse me, I am going to go check up on Haymitch." Effie stands from the table, grabs her little purse and leaves for the front door. Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I thought you were going to pop in this afternoon?" Peeta says as he gently nuzzles his chin into the crook of my neck, slowly bringing his lips down to contact my skin.

"Sorry, hunting took longer than expected." I lie as I fake a smile. I begin peeling various fruits and vegetables and cutting them up with the plants I collected.

"Did you catch anything good?" He kisses my neck once more. Great, now I have to lie again.

"Nah, something was up with them today. There wasn't much game out. So tonight, I thought we can just have some salad and bread. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds delicious." I bring the knife down on a carrot when I feel Peeta deliver one more kiss and leave my side. From the noises I catch from behind me, it sounds like he's climbing the stairs. Probably going to have a shower before dinner.

How am I meant to hide this from him? How am I meant to lie to him? Well I just did both of them now and I am wrenched with guilt. Will he hate me if he finds out what happened? Will he be cross that Gale kissed me? Will he think I kissed him back? I'm not sure, but I'm terrified to find out the answer.

_**A/N: Ohhhhhhh! Will Peeta ever find out what Gale did? Do you think he deserves to know? Please let me know what you think =) Next chapter will be up at 45 reviews, since I posted 2 chapters tonight =)  
PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. What to do

**Katniss POV**

As I sit at the dining table, my chair facing Peeta's as he lifts another forkful of salad into his mouth, a sense of betrayal falls over me. We promised each other we wouldn't keep secrets, but I mean, this has to be an exception right? If I tell Peeta, or Haymitch for that matter, no doubt they will confront Gale and there will be a fight. More attention will be drawn towards us and it will all get out of hand. Not to mention, I've seen what Gale can do when he's all worked up. I don't want Peeta or Haymitch to get hurt. I'm sure I can sort this out myself. I have to. I rip off a piece of bread and shove it into my mouth.

"So it was still a good day in the woods? Without catching the game I mean?" Peeta asks me as he swallows down the last part of his salad.

"Yeah, it was fine," I lie with a smile – a guilty smile "How was work?"

"The bakery was great. A lot of people came through and brought things all over the menu. It's strange though. I'm not used to so many people coming through the bakery in one day."

"Well a lot more people can afford to visit the bakery now." I smile as I reminisce at the way things used to be. How people would be starving in their homes. And now, the luxury to eat fresh bread is a miracle.

"It's amazing. How far this district, well, all of Panem has come. When school was over, a few kids even came by to have a look. I gave them all free cookies. You should have seen their faces Katniss. It was pure magic."

I can't help but smile and take his hand as I'm amazed at how perfect he is. I can just imagine the look on the children's faces when they got free cookies. All of them would have known about the struggles beforehand, and I guarantee that most of them would have known firsthand about the starvation of District 12.

"I love you Peeta. You know that right?" I ask, hoping that one day he will understand why I'm keeping this from him.

"Of course I know Kat. I love you too." He leans over the table and plants a kiss on my lips.

Later that night, Peeta and I sit in front of the television. I'm randomly flicking through channels, whilst Peeta draws beside me. The warmth from the fireplace in the room calms my mind slightly, but only slightly. Just as I finally relax my mind enough to pick a channel, Effie comes through the door.

"Hello Peeta and Katniss. How was your dinner?" Effie smiles as she takes a seat next to me. I can see in the corner of my eye, she is slightly staring at me.

"Dinner was great Effie. How was your evening with Haymitch?" Peeta asks as he sets down his sketch book.

"It was mediocre. He was passed out drunk of course, but I managed to clean up most of his filth and make him some dinner that he can heat up when he wakes. I've never seen Effie as one to clean. I mean, I always suspected she would get someone else to do it.

"That's lovely of you Effie. I am sorry though, but I am exhausted and am heading off to bed. Are you going to come up Katniss?" Peeta smiles at me after he has given me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"She'll be up soon. I just have to talk to her about something." Effie answers before I can. Great, I'm going to be cornered again.

"What about?" Peeta smiles a little.

"Just girl stuff Peeta. Now off you go! You need your sleep." Effie smiles as her quirky original self. She really does know how to get someone away.

"Alright. I'll see you up there Katniss?" I give a nod with a slight smile. I watch as he climbs the stairs and wait for the familiar sound of a closing door. Just as I recognise the sound, Effie turns to me

"Have you told him Katniss?"

I shake my head. "No. I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? He has the right to know Katniss. You owe him that much."

"I know that Effie. He deserves this and so much more. But if I tell him, it will do more harm than good."

"Katniss, Gale has betrayed you as a friend. He has many times," I know she's relating back to Prim. "Peeta has stuck by you through everything. You need to tell him." She's being quiet incase Peeta walks in on us again.

"How do I tell him though, without making matters worse?"

"You can't Katniss. He is going to react to it, of course he will. But you need to grit your teeth and rip off the bandaid." Effie instructs with a sense of order in her voice.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I find myself empty in the bed. Peeta must be at work. How can I tell him? I know that I have to, but I'm not sure where I should start. As I bring the covers up closer to my body, I remember I was meant to go hunting today, but I can't bring myself to go back into the woods, especially since Gale is still in town.

I drag myself out of bed and push myself towards the shower. As I turn the taps on, allowing the water to sprout from the shower head, I stare down at my body. Bruises are beginning to form across my skin. Purple ones around my wrists from the rope and the cuts, bruises on my ribs and face from Gale. I wondered if they would show up, but I guess they have now. I let the warm liquid rush over my skin and slowly, I close my eyes and begin to clear my mind. That's when I hear it. Theres a knock on the front door. It can't be Effie. She has a key.

I switch off the shower and stand frozen. Someone knocks again. As I manage to climb out of the shower, I wrap the towel around my body and quickly towel dry it down. I run into my bedroom, finding the first clothes I can find and chucking them onto my body. As I walk down the stairs, my hair dripping wet, I stop before opening up the door. What if it's Gale? Is he here to get me, cause he knows Peeta's at work? Fear envelopes my body. I press my forehead against the wood and speak out.

"Who is it?"

"Delly." I take a deep breath in. Thank god. I open the door and allow the sight of her to be another confirmation that I'm not in danger.

"Hey Delly. What can I help you with?" I say as I let her inside, taking a step back.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow some ingredients from your cupboards? Peeta's been trying to teach me how to make these cookies, before I start working at the bakery, and well, I'm determined to get it perfect before showing him." She laughs as he hands clamp together in a plead.

"Haha, of course Delly, help yourself. You know where everything is." I smile at her as I watch her run off towards the cupboard and fetch out flour and other ingredients.

"Thank you so much!" She says as she piles everything into her arms. She runs back, gives me a quick hug with her free arm and runs out the door.

"Do you want Peeta to come over after work?" I yell out to her as she reaches the front yard.

"No thanks, I want to surprise him!" She yells back with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm really sorry this isn't the best chapter, but I recently got 2 moles out of my back/shoulder and it was causing me pain to be on the computer. But he's the most i could do before I HAD to lie down and stop. School starts tomorrow, so I will desperately try to get one up this week, but I can't make any promises. So, next chapter at 53 reviews :)**


	11. Safe in your embrace

I watch as Delly runs down the street, her arms packed with ingredients. Slowly closing the door, I let myself smile. I'm grateful I have Delly as a friend, she's always been there.

I realise that my hair is still dripping wet. As I run back upstairs, I grab the towel sitting on the floor and carefully towel dry my hair until it is no longer dripping. I sit on the bed, the towel still running through my hair, and I let myself escape in my thoughts. What truly happened with Gale? Would he have gone through with it if he had gotten the choice? I'm not sure. I would like to think not, but he seemed furious when I ran. It has been over 3 years since I was paired with Peeta for the capitol's amusement, and I understand that he believed it was all an act, and I suppose for a part of it, I believed it was aswell. But I realised that the feeling I had for Peeta since them days in the cave were stronger than I wanted to believe, and no matter what was going on, I would have sacrificed my life for his. I still would. Maybe someday, Gale will understand that I need Peeta. Without him I am nothing. I would crumble back into my depression and take the form my mother cocooned herself in after my father's death. I wouldn't survive without Peeta. I pray that one day Gale will understand. A part of me wants my best friend back, but I need to stop being stupid and realise that what used to be will never be that way again. It's in the past, and no matter how desperate I am to get it back, it's not going to happen. I have to try and not dwell in the past. I have to try and live in the present and enjoy everything I have right now.

Besides the wonderful memories between Gale and myself, I have to assume at the moment, he's a threat to me. If I see him, I refuse to be alone with him. I can't risk it at the moment. He might still be angry from yesterday. I don't want to test that theory though. As I walk down into the kitchen, I grasp my fingers around a cheese roll Peeta left behind and sink my teeth into it. The flavour immediately bursts over my tastebuds and my mouth fills with saliva. I sit myself down at the kitchen bench and finish off the roll in no time. When I walk over to the fridge, I'm reminded of the lack of meat we have. I need to hunt today. I don't want to go out to the woods though. Not alone at least. Gale is still in the district and it's the only place I can see him being right now. Perhaps I'll just go and purchase some meat from the butcher, saving hunting for another day. I will just have to come up with an excuse to Peeta why I didn't go hunting. Great.

I close the fridge and walk towards the couch where I left my bag, flinging it around my shoulder. Whilst I'm out getting meat, I might as well restock on everything else we need. I glance into my bag and make sure I've got enough money on me, before slipping on a pair of shoes and leaving the house. I decide to pop in and see Peeta before I go shopping for everything. I promised him I would come and see the bakery, and frankly, I want to see him.

As I push through the bakery door, a small bell alerts people of my interest. A young man who looks a few years younger than myself pops his head around the counter. A name tag on his shirt tells me his name is Anthony. A smile spreads across his face as he takes a seat at the register.

"Oh hi Katniss! Did you want me to call Peeta for you?" Anthony asks as he adjusts himself on the seat.

"No it's alright, I want to surprise him. Is he just back here?" He gives me a nod and a small hand gesture allowing me to pass through to the back room of the bakery, leading to the kitchen. As I pass through the corridors, I can't help but think back to the rubble Peeta and I walked through all those weeks ago. I notice Peeta standing over a counter kneading some dough. Flour has covered every surface of the bench and no doubt his face. I quieten my steps and sneak up behind him. When I wrap my arms around the back of his waist, he jumps a little, but relaxes when he realises it's just me.

"Katniss! Hey." He smiles as he turns around and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Surprise." I smile as I bring my arms up from his waist and rest them along his shoulders. His arms are now wrapped around my waist, careful not to get any flour on my clothes.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me as he leans back against the counter, still holding onto my body.

"Well I came to see you. Is that a problem?" I laugh as my hands entwine behind his neck. He shakes his head with a smile and leans down, stopping just before our lips touch.

"It's never a problem." He kisses me and pulls me closer. I can't help but laugh through the kiss and I let myself begin to enjoy it, a little too much where I have the sudden hunger for me. That is until I realise where we are. When we pull apart, Peeta presses his forehead against mine.

"You're not busy are you?" I ask him, afraid that I'm keeping him from important work.

"Not at all. I thought you were going hunting today." Crap, he's got me already. Perhaps theres a way to give him an answer without lying to him, but not telling the full truth.

"I decided I wanted to come see you instead. And check out this bakery." I smile as I twist around his gasp and face the bakery. Peeta pulls my body closer so I lean against him, his head resting on to top of mine.

"Well this is only the kitchen, but still a very important part of this business." Peeta laughs as he attempts to be professional.

"I see that, but I still think my design would have matched everything better." I lean my head into the side of his neck and feel the vibrations as Peeta laughs.

"Oh, I beg to differ." He leans his head down and kisses my forehead.

"I don't." I laugh as I twist back around, my hands resting on both of his cheeks and slowly making their way down to his neck.

"I wish I didn't have to work right now." He smiles as he kisses me gently, our bodies still close.

"Well too bad. But don't worry, there's always later." I tease as I slip out of his grasp. I walk over to my bag and sling it around my shoulder.

"That's true, but I don't want you to leave." He smiles as he walks over to where I'm standing and takes me into his arms once more.

"Sorry, but I've got to get a few things and head home."

"What's waiting at home?" He smiles as he adjusts me in my arms.

"Cleaning. You know how Effie is when she comes into the kitchen and it's a mess, or clothes are not washed."

"I'm sure she will be fine for one night." I raise my eyebrows at him with a smirk and thankfully he understands. "On second thought, we don't want her angry at us all night do we? She will go through and give us a big lecture, and we really don't have the time for that." Peeta laughs.

"No, we don't. That's why I have to go, but I will see you later okay." I smile as our lips press together passionately.

As we are in the middle of the kiss, the bell at the front of the store rings, signalling another customer. We slowly pull apart when Anthony calls for Peeta's assistance. Our fingers interlock and with a smile, Peeta pulls me towards the front of the store. I'm smiling as well, until I see who the customer is. My fingers squeeze Peeta's a little harder as my attacker stands in front of me, in my boyfriend's bakery.

"Hello Gale. How have you been?" Peeta asks as he gives my hand a gentle reassuring squeeze back.

"Well, I've been better. How about yourself?" Gale hasn't acknowledged my existence, until he gazes down at our interlocked hands and quickly towards me. He dodges the glance quickly, making sure it wasn't very obvious to anyone. Anyone except me however. I turn my head to face Peeta and slightly hide it behind Peeta's broad shoulders.

"I've been fabulous. We both have." I can feel Peeta's eyes stare down at me as he steps aside, my hiding place no longer offering any protection.

"Well that's good to hear." Gale says with a smile. I don't think Peeta has noticed, but I catch the sound of sarcasm in Gale's voice, and his frustration of yesterday's events.

"How may I help you today?" Peeta smiles as he takes Anthony's spot in front of the register, our hands still interlocked. Gale hands Peeta a list of numerous items. "I see, well I should be able to get them all to you shortly, however I just have to wait for these buns to finish cooking if that's alright. You can take a seat over there if you wish."

"Thank you, but I was actually wondering if I could take to Katniss for a moment." He stares into my eyes with a smile. To anyone else, it may seem like a perfectly normal smile, but over the years I have noticed the different smiles Gale will carry in various situations. This particular one, he wears when he's about to kill game. A cold shiver runs down my spine as I realise not only he wants to speak to me, but alone. I don't want to go. I don't want to be anywhere near him, but I know that if I refuse to go, Peeta will know something is up.

"Of course, I will be right back with your order." Peeta says to Gale as he gives a quick squeeze of my hand and a gentle peck on the cheek.

"I'll be right inside." He whispers into my ear. I swallow back my fear and attempt to appear as normal as possible. Whatever the definition of normal is, I'm not doing a very good job at it. Gale walks out and holds the door open for me as I manage to take a few steps. Each step I take towards him, makes me want to take off and run into the woods forever. That, or straight into Peeta's arms and pray that Gale didn't see me. I'm almost at the door, when I notice that gleam in his eyes. The one he wore yesterday

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I finally managed to write the next chapter :) I'm sorry it took longer from when I got all the reviews, but yeah... school work is time-consuming. And as of yesterday, I am also packing up the house and getting ready to move. So I am very sorry if it takes me a little longer to update, but please keep reading and reviewing :) I promise you, I have some interesting stuff planned for this story :) **

**Thanks to all those the have reviewed and even PM'd me :) It's been amazing talking to you all. :)  
Next update at 70 reviews (just gives me a bit more time - sorry again!)**

**Morgan-Jayde**


	12. People change

**A/N: Sorry it's taken ages to upload! School has been hectic :) But here is the next chapter :) Enjoy!**

* * *

As I walk outside, Gale following close behind, the chilled wind hits me like a ton of bricks. I immediately wrap my arms around my body and turn to face Gale, a lump sitting in my throat. I wait for him to speak, or an attack, both I'm not certain will come. No matter what he told Peeta. Luckily for me, there are people around, walking in and out of shops. He wouldn't try something out here would he? I'm not one hundred precent convinced. Finally, the urgency to get back inside into Peeta's arms over takes me and I let myself push through my fear.

"What do you want Gale?"

"I just wanted to see my best friend. Is that such a terrible thing?" He says with a slight tone of over exaggeration in his voice.

"It is when you try to take advantage of it." I hiss, my arms wrapped around my body. I'm not entirely sure what has come over me since inside the bakery, when I was petrified of what Gale would do to me, but I guess there must have been a part deep down when I realised I have been through so much more, and I can deal with him. I dealt with the capitol, with others help, but Gale is only one man, not thousands. I can deal with him all by myself.

"I in no way was taking advantage of our friendship Catnip, I just missed you." He smirks as he takes a step forward and brings his arm out, ready to brush it against my skin. I instantly take a step back.

"You have no right to call me that Gale. Not after EVERYTHING you have done."

"And what have I done Catnip?" He takes another step forward. I hold my guard. He wouldn't dare try to hurt me. I've been through two hunger games and a rebellion, he has no idea what I'm capable of when I'm under threat. Minus what happened yesterday, due to being in complete shock and feeling betrayed.

"What about being the cause of the deaths of hundreds of children? For killing my sister with your contraptions, for abusing our friendships and abusing me? What about those huh!" I stand my guard and take a step as I remind him of his violent past. His face scrunches and his jaw tightens. He's angry. He close his eyes quickly and stares at the ground before bringing them back up to face mine.

"And yet, you never see it coming. Nor will you next time." He smirks as Peeta comes out with his order. I want to punch Gale, to end the fear of his actions, but other than Peeta's presence, I'm scared of his threat.

"Here you go Gale, everything you ordered for." Peeta smiles as he hands the bag to Gale. I catch his eyes glance at me in concern, but he's able to quickly conceal it.

"Thank you so much. I better go, but I hope to see you both again very soon." He smiles to us both as he walks off in the direction of the old seam.

Peeta's hand clasps around mine as he pulls me back towards the bakery. When we are finally in the sanctuary of the bakery, Peeta pulls me further into the kitchen and turns to me.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks as he rests his arms on my shoulders.

I don't say anything, I simply collapse into his arms, speechless for words. Peeta doesn't say anything, but comforts me as I attempt to sort out the many thoughts sprinting through my mind. He holds me tight in his muscular arms, and with one hand, gently rubs it up and down my back. We stay like this for quite some time until he decides to speak.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I realise that I'm let my real emotions break through the surface, and Peeta's seeing it. I can't let him. He'll find out the truth and I can't risk that happening. I straighten myself up and stare into his eyes. I force myself to smile as I slowly bring my hands to his cheeks.

"I'm fine." I bring my lips to his and gently press them together.

* * *

I decide to help Peeta in the bakery for a few more hours before going to the other shops and heading home. I'm not ready to leave Peeta just yet, not when I know Gale's still around. And I most certainly don't want to be in the house by myself. No, I want to stay right here for now, and help anyway that I can. I take over Anthony's job at the register while he and Peeta work in the kitchen. Peeta is trying to teach Anthony a few different recipes, and while I am trying not to ears drop, it's quite a show when Anthony goes to hit the dough, like Peeta instructed, and the flour explodes onto his face. I try to suppress my laughter as I watch Anthony bring his hands up to his face and attempt to get the flour off his body. Peeta is losing himself in fits of laughter. This happens a few times, before Anthony finally learns what not to do. Eventually, I decide I should be heading, I still have to go to the butcher for some meat and clean the house a bit. I will have Haymitch next door in case anything happens, in case Gale comes around and puts his threat into action. The very thought of his plans sends shivers down my spine, but I need to find the strength to continue on with my everyday life without the fear of Gale. I need to take control over my own life. So when Anthony decides he's had enough of cooking for one day, I let him take control over the registers and I go in to find Peeta.

"The boy can make a mess, I'll give him that!" Peeta laughs as he cleans up the flour covered benches.

"Well, he's still doing better than what I would." I smirk as I walk up beside Peeta.

"Ahh I don't know. Maybe… possibly." Peeta smiles at me.

"It's alright to say it Peeta, I suck at baking! That's your job, and mine is to hunt. That's how it's always been," I say as Peeta takes off his dirty apron and wraps his arms around me. "But, my job also includes keeping the house clean so Effie doesn't murder us! So, I have to go. But I can't wait to see you later on." I smirk as I bring my lips closer to his.

"Trust me, I can't wait either." Peeta laughs as he smacks his lips into mine. After a few minutes of useless attempts to break away, I finally am able to gather up enough strength to resist the urge to kiss Peeta once more. I pick up my bag, let Peeta give me another kiss goodbye and leave the safety of the bakery as I step into the town square. There are less people around since Gale and I were out here, but I don't let it bother me. I want to get the things and get back home as soon as possible.

As I walk into the butchers, I am greeted instantly by Mr Toretto, an old trader, with a gentle hug and peck on the cheek. Along with Greasy Sae, I could always count on Mr Toretto to help keep my family alive, especially before the games. I return the hug before finally decided on my order.

"My dear Katniss. How have you been child?" Mr Toretto takes his place back behind the counter, both hands resting on the bench.

"I have been fine thank you. I would love to catch up, but I'm in a bit of a rush sorry." I apologise.

"That's fine Katniss, that's fine. What can I do for you today?"

"Can I please just get the basic order? You know what I mean." I smile graciously at him as I reach into my bag for my purse.

"Of course my child, of course." He beams as he goes back into the kitchen and fetches my various parts of pig, cow, chicken and turkey. Since the end of the rebellion, a variation of meat has been set into the different districts. Now, instead of wild dog, we can get cow and chicken. The meats are so different from what I'm used to, but it still tastes delicious, and I've learnt not to be picky whilst growing up in the seam. I thank him with a hug and pay him the appropriate amount, along with an extra tip for old times, as I do each time I see him.

As I am walking back from the butcher to the victor's village, a part of me senses the reminder of danger, as if I'm back in the arena. My ears are listening for any signs of danger, while my eyes are focusing on the path ahead. I can feel my hands clench at my sides, wanting desperately to be clasped around my bow and arrows. With no weapon to protect myself, other than my hand to hand combat skills, I find myself powerwalking to get home. As soon as I reach my front door I push it open, run inside and slap the door closed behind me, locking the door as I do. When I turn back towards the kitchen, I see that Effie is standing over a drunken Haymitch at my table.

"Have you gotten house's mixed up again Haymitch?" I ask naturally as I set my back down on the floor and watch Haymitch's fingers clasp tighter around his bottle. He doesn't answer me, but when I look at Effie, she has a certain face on her that somehow alarms me.

"What's going on?" I ask. Effie looks at me, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes glowing with tears.

"I'm sorry Katniss, but someone needed to know."

"What are you talking about Effie?" I ask, trying my best not to sound too worried, especially with Haymitch in the room, but for Effie, I'm certain she can see the fear in my face.

"You know what I mean Katniss. I'm sorry, but it needed to be done." I can feel the tears about to break free, and I desperately don't want any of this to be happening.

"Is it true Katniss? Did he touch you?" Haymitch slurs in anger.

I can feel my body stiffen as the fear of Haymitch realising what Gale did becomes true. If Haymitch knows, it's only a matter of time before Peeta does. And then there's no way I can protect them.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! What do you think? Let me know through reviews :) Next chapter at 80 views :)**  
**Love you all :) Thanks for reviewing xx**


	13. Fear

I'm staring off into the distance, my mind swarming with questions and fear, my body shaking from panic. Haymitch knows, what if Peeta knows? Will Haymitch tell Peeta? Will they confront Gale? What can all this lead to, other then major gossip around the capitol? I can feel the tears wanting to break free, but instead or letting the tears fall, I suddenly feel utterly paralysed, my jaw hanging.

"Katniss! Look at me!" Haymitch is off his seat and clasping my shoulders. "Did he touch you? Did he attack you!" His eyes are full of hurt, betrayal and anger. I can't find the words to answer him, I am completely speechless with terror. This can't be happening. Haymitch and Peeta cannot know about what Gale did! What if Gale finds out they know and comes back for me? What if this time he succeeds? Haymitch is shaking my shoulders, pleading for me to tell him. I break down in tears. My knees crumble underneath me and I can feel myself drop. Haymitch comforts me, rocking me in his lap.

"That ********" Haymitch swears as he rocks me back and forth as I cry. I have never heard him swear like this before, so I try to block it out.

"I will kill him. I will kill him myself."

"I… I got away before he did anything." I whimper.

"I don't care. How dare he touch you and betray us all. I may not have been that close to the guy, but jesus, I thought he would have at least respected his best friends!"

"Don't tell Peeta! Please." I stare up at Haymitch with tear-filled eyes, begging him not to tell Peeta.

"What do you mean 'Don't tell Peeta'? He has to know what that scumbag did!"

"No! Please, you can't tell him! He'll come back!" The words leave my mouth before I can stop them.

"Gale is not getting anywhere near you ever again! I can promise you that! But Peeta needs to know."

"What do I need to know?" Peeta walks through the front door, dusting himself off. My heart lurches forward and bile sits in the back of my throat. I grip Haymitch's arm tighter and spin around to him, begging him not to mention anything.

"Tell him Katniss." Haymitch's voice is stern as he holds me.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Peeta walks up to me, twists me around to face him and gently places his arms on the sides of mine. I can't tell him. What if he hates me for letting Gale touch me? For letting him take advantage of me? What if he blames me? I couldn't live with myself if he hates and leaves me. What is life without Peeta? Hell. I've lived it before, it was like a dark cloud over my whole life, and I don't want to be back there. He's my rock, and I love him so much. I can't tell him. Fear has taken over my body, and when my brain refuses to form words, I take off running towards the door. I can just feel his arms graze past mine, and his voice calling out for me as I take off running. I need to be away from everything right now? But where can I go that I will feel safe at? Where would be the last place they would check to look for me, if they checked at all? I don't want to go to the woods, slightly afraid that Gale will be there. I close my eyes shut for just a second, taking in a deep breath of air. I let my feet carry me off to the next best thing. The place where my old house used to stand, the place I grew up. I take of running in the direction of the seam, forcing myself to take the long way around, in case of passing on of the houses Gale may be occupying… if he's staying in a seam house at all. Gradually I make it to the newly built house, to find it empty. No-one lives here yet, thank god. As I walk around the house silently, I attempt to think of a way to get in without drawing attention to myself. Finally, I find a window that can be pushed open enough for me to slide in.

As I collapse onto the carpeted ground, I open my eyes to gaze around the house. It's almost a perfect replica of the house I grew up in all those years ago. Walking around the house, I can't help but think back on the memories I have of my childhood before the games, back when I was just a normal seam girl breaking the law to hunt in the woods. I remember my dad coming home after work and singing Prim and I to sleep, all the while still be covered in with dust. I miss him. I make my way over to the replica of my old bedroom and collapse onto the thin mattress, pulling myself up into the foetal position. The tears silently make their way down my cheeks as I rock myself. I'm exhausted of being strong all the time, and so it's then that I am determined to empty myself of all the built up emotions.

After a while, I can hear voices screaming my name through the district. They must think I headed out towards the woods. I grip myself tighter as my name is echoed out through the night. A cool breeze is drifting in through the slightly opened window, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Katniss! Where are you!" I think it's Peeta calling out, but in some part of my brain, I can hear Gale's voice calling for me after I escaped.

_"KATNISS! GET BACK HERE!"_

I hold myself tighter as the screaming grows louder and louder, and I slowly sink into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so so so sorry that it has taken ages to update! I just finished my 3rd term of year 12, 6 more weeks to go, and I was so busy! I truly am sorry, and I am sorry this isn't very long. I am still busy unpacking the house and sending stuff off to universities! I will get something up again within the next 2 weeks if not sooner! I am very sorry again**


End file.
